Mastermind's Master Plan
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Mastermind's plan is put into action by him, Avenger, and Traitor. They believe it to work very well, but after some unforeseen circumstances, they realize that they but off more than they could chew.
1. Avenger's Quick Return

**A new story for Kung Fu Panda as thought of by yours truly.**

We start with the three villians. Mastermind said,"Me and Avenger will go now. Traitor, wait a day before you come after us. We must make sure phase one goes through perfectly."

Traitor replied,"Very well. I can't wait to feel the blood of my sworn enemy on my habds and under my feet! With your plan I will finally have that pleasure!"

Mastermind said,"Yes. Come on Avenger." Then he and Avenger left through a portal to China.

**Jade Palace**

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, but the morning gong never rang. Shifu had given all his students a month off from training, which was both well needed and well deserved. Tigress was the first of the students to awake. She slowly made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was surprised to find Po out of bed and in the kitchen. He said sleepily,"Dad, where did you put the noodles."

Tigress realized he was sleep walking and sleep talking. She said,"They're not made yet."

Po replied,"But, dad, you have always made noodles the night before."

Tigress supresed a laugh and said,"I'm trying something new to try to improve the flavor."

Po replied,"We need to keep on doing it the old way because of the number of customers we have!"

Tigress was trying really hard to keep from laughing, but she laughed enough for Po to wake up. He yawned while stretching and asked,"What are you laughing about Tigress?"

Tigress replied through a laugh,"you were sleep walking and talking. You evidently had a dream about when you were working with your dad. I decided to do a little joke by talking to you. It was actually quite hilarious. Now, why don't you make some noodles for us." She sat down ing her chair while Po was making the noodles.

After he had made them, the others started to enter. Mantis was the first to enter and he said,"Po, why didn't you wait for the rest of us?"

Po rpelied,"Well, me and Tigress were up and hungry, so I decided to make some for us. I figured that the smell would get the rest of you up before they got cold." He then poured a bowl for Mantis as Crane and Viper entered together. Po said,"I'll get you two a bowl."

Crane replied,"Thanks, Po."

Po said,"No problem."

He handed them each their bowls. As he was sitting down, Monkey entered. He said, "Morning everyone. Where's the noodles?"

Po replied,"I'll get your bowl, and good morning."

monkey said,"Thanks Po. I love your cooking."

Shifu walked in at that moment and said,"I too love your cooking."

Po imediatly turned around and bowed, saying,"Thank you and good morning Master."

The five repeated in unison,"Good morning Master."

Shifu replied,"Good morning students."

After breakfast, the only one not up was DB. In fact he wasn't up until noon. He walked into the kitchen, where Po was making lunch. DB yawned out,"Good morning everyone."

Mantis replied,"Morning? It's lunchtime."

DB's eyes went wide. He said,"I've been asleep _that_ long? Must really be tired from that fight."

Po replied,"Ya. But, I wouldn't blame you. I mean, he was a tough enemy. He was also very cunning."

Mantis chimed in,"Where do you find these enemies?"

DB shrugged and replied,"Guess I've just been around so much that I've gotten many people to hate me. I just hope that I don't have another enemy that is even worse than those two."

Monkey said,"I know. I don't think we would be able to defeat them."

Lunch was over quickly, and everyone headed down to the valley. Crane and Viper went through all the stores. Po and Tigress were helping his father out at his shop. But, it was more of them working while Mr. Ping played Majohng against Shifu, and winning. DB was just walking around. He wanted to make sure that the others got to enjoy their days off. Monkey and Mantis went into the almond cookie shop. They said to the worker,"We're sorry we weren't able to make it to the almond cookie eating contest. So, who won?"

The worker smiled and replied,"We didn't hold the almond cookie eating contest because we wanted you two to be able to participate."

monkey said,"Really? That's great!"

The worker then asked,"When can you two participate?"

DB answered the question saying,"They can do it anytime this month. We all have the month off because of a recent fight. I will be doing all the patroling, so that everyone else can have a great month off."

Shifu came out of nowhere and said,"You know you shouldn't be doing it all alone. You deserve this break more than anyone else."

DB held up his hand and replied,"I am doing this because I have a punishment from someone higher up than anyone else, so I will spend my free time to allow others to have free time. I will get free time when I return home."

Shifu walked away and said,"Very well. You will be there to watch the almond cookie eating contest, though, right?"

DB replied,"Of course. Just as long as there is no bandit raids going on." DB then walked out.

The worker said,"Alright, it will be two weeks from today."

Monkey and Mantis high fived and walked out while saying, "SWEET!"

The worker sighed as he knew that he would have to poison Monkey and Mantis.

**With DB**

DB was walking through the streets keeping all his senses open for any danger. Luckily, no one really knew him, so he walked through the streets without anyone coming towards him for an autograph or asking him questions. He noticed the Wu sisters were walking towards him. He smiled, as he knew he would soon kiss Wan. He sat down on a bench. They sat down on the same bench. He asked them,"You guys got any information about any attacks?"

Su replied,"We have some shakey information about Avenger being back in China, but not alone. We don't know who he is."

DB asked,"Where are they?"

Wan answered,"We just know that they are in the North eastern part of China."

DB said,"Well, at least they aren't near here. I just hope that we find out their plan before anybody dies." He then kissed Wan quickly. He then added,"You three, go to Mr. Ping's and tell Master Shifu, Po and Tigress. I'll go find Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane."

The Wu sisters replied,"Got it." They then left. DB sighed and said to himself,"Why can't I have a little time without having to worry about those guys?"

He then heard a voice say,"You should be more worried about us." DB could tell that there was a group of about twenty boars. He sighed while standing. He took out a dart tube and twirled it on his fingers like a miniture bo. He pointed it at them, knowing they would laugh at his choice of weapon. He smirked and charged.

**Mr. Ping's**

The Wu sisters entered and took a seat at a table near Shifu and Mr. Ping. Su leaned a little to Shifu and said,"We have information about Avenger being in the North eastern corner of China. We don't know what he is planning. All we know is that he is with someone who is not Traitor."

Shifu replied,"Alright. I will make sure we have the emperor keep an eye on that area for us. Here comes Tigress."

Tigress came up and asked,"What will you three have?"

Su has writing on a piece of paper and Wing said,"I'll have a bowl of dumplings."

Wan said,"Secret ingredient soup."

Su handed the paper to Tigress and said,"My orders on there."

Tigress walked to the kitchen and opened the note. She said,"Po we need an order of dumplings, an order of secret ingredient soup and an order of tofu. We also have some information from the Wu sisters." She said the last part only loud enough for Po to hear.

Po turned slightly and asked,"What's the information?"

Tigress replied,"Avenger is with someone, not Traitor, in the North eastern corner of China. Shifu will be having the emperor keep an eye on the area."

When she finished speaking, Po handed her the orders and said,"Okay. I wonder who that other guy is."

Tigress replied while leaving,"Probably someone who hates DB. I mean, why else wold Avenger be working with him?"

Po knew this to be true, as he got back to working on cooking.

**With DB**

The boars were all laying on the ground and DB was smiling triumphantly. But, it soon faded when many of the villagers started to surround him and ask him for autographs and asking him a bunch of random questions. One of the questions caught his ear. It was,"Why are you dating a villian?" It wasn't just his attention it caught. Everyone turned to a cloaked figure. He was taller than DB. The figure asked again,"Why are you dating a villian?"

DB replied,"I'm not dating a villian. If I were, do you think I would have protected the valley?"

The figure chuckled and said, "I seen you kissing Wan Wu just before you fought these guys."

DB looked at him with a confused face and asked,"Who's that? I was just kissing my girlfriend, who is also an informant for me."

The figure chuckled again and said,"you may be able to convince these people that you aren't dating Wan Wu, but I know better, DB."

DB got into a fighting position and asked,"Who are you?"

The figure started walking away and said over its shoulder,"You will know soon enough."

DB didn't get out of his fighting position until the figure was no longer in sight. Before the villagers could ask him a binch of questions, he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

**With Crane and Viper**

They were looking through several stores just to look. DB tapped Crane on the shoulder. Crane turned around and said,"Hey, DB. What are you doing here?"

Viper turned and asked,"What have you been doing all day?"

DB chuckled slightly and said,"Well, I've been patroling the entire Valley. I met up with my girlfriend, and I broke up a bandit raid. Oh, I also got some information about Avenger being in the North eastern part of China."

Crane asked,"You mean, he's back in China? Is he with Traitor?"

DB shook his head and said,"No. He is with someone, but I don't know who, though. I just know that he hates me for some reason. I may have met him earlier, but I'm not sure."

Viper asked, "Why do you think that you met him earlier?"

DB replied, "Well, he knew me and he also knew who I was dating. He said that she was a villian. My guess is so that I wouldn't be seen as a good person and get the people of China to turn on me. Now, I'm off to find Monkey and Mantis to tell them the same."

But, Monkey came from behind them and asked,"Tell us what?"

DB replied,"That Avenger is back. He's in the North eastern part of China with someone new, and I might have met them after I broke up a bandit raid. I'm not sure though."

Mantis whined,"Why do we have to fight him agian so soon?"

DB replied,"i don't know. What I want to know is how many people hate me. I mean, I'm just so loveable. Just ask my girlfriend." Everyone chuckled. DB then said,"Let's get to Mr. Ping's to meet up with everyone." They did just that.

**On a mountain overlooking the Valley of Peace**

A cloaked figure was standing next to Avenger. The figure said,"We will have to start the plan a little before the Almond cookie eating contest. We will start it four days before. That should be all the time we need."

Avenger smiled and said,"You really know how to come up with plans."

Mastermind said under his cloak,"Well, when you used to be a strategical planner, you know how to do things like that." The two chuckled evily before leaving the hill.

**Seems as though they are closer than the Wu sisters source had said. But, they did say it was shakey. Why does Mastermind hate DB? He is loveable, just like he said he was. Just don't make him angry.**


	2. More News and Tears

**Time to see what is in store for our heroes.**

DB and four of the Five came into 's restauraunt only to be swarmed with fans. DB was able to easily get out of there, since most people didn't know him. He sat down with the Wu sisters and said,"I am so glad that I am not famous. I hate the limelight."

Shifu replied,"I know what you mean. I am going to tell the emperor to keep an eye on the North Eastern corner of China."

DB said,"good idea. I can go there now, if you like."

Shifu replied,"Do it after supper."

At that time Tigress came to his table and asked,"What would you like?"

DB replied,"Secret ingredient soup, as usual."

Tigress said,"Of course." She walked back to the kitchen to tell Po the order, before walking back out to get more orders.

Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane eventually made it out of the group of villagers. Monkey said, "It is nice to be famous, but it can be annoying sometimes."

DB replied,"Exactly why I never want to be famous. I hate the limelight."

Tigress returned with the soup and took the others orders. Supper was soon over and the reatauraunt closed soon after. When the doors closed, the Wu sisters had taken off there hats. DB returned from the emperor's palace through a portal. He said,"It was very smart of them to go there, since there are some political problems there."

Wan replied,"That does make it hard for the emperor to keep an eye on that area."

DB then tilted his head slightly to listen for something. He slowly got up and pulled his katana out. Wan also took out her katana, but didn't get up. DB stood by the doors, before slowly opening them. He motioned for Wan to come next to him. They then jumped out of the restauraunt. There was a small scream. Then, DB and Wan returned with a boar. DB threw it down near the other warriors. He asked,"what are you doing here?"

The boar replied,"I'm only doing as I was paid. To come here to tell you that the Avenger will have what he wants."

DB stroked his chin, knowing what was meant by it. He said,"We will need to start back p with training, if he believe's he has a plan to kill me. I'd say that the other person with him is the one that came up with the plan."

Shifu said,"We will not be able to start training again until the month is up."

DB asked,"Why?"

Shifu replied,"I gave Zeng the month off. I also gave him the keys to the training hall to take on his vacation, so no one could sneak in."

DB stared at him and said,"You know I can get us in and out with a portal. I can also pick any lock."

Mantis moaned and said,"Some break we got."

DB sighed and said,"I know, I know. If it wasn't for him coming back, we wouldn't have to start training again."

Shifu said,"Very well. I will be the one to ring the gong, since all the palace workers are on vacation. So, as soon as you wake up, go to breakfast. Let's get to the Jade Palace."

DB opened a portal and grabbed the boar. He said,"You are going to the dungeon until this matter is resolved." But, the boar was killed by an arrow. They turned to see a cloud of smoke. DB said,"I noticed a disappearring cloak. Let's get home."

They took the boar through the portal, to get him out of the restauraunt.

**Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom, midnight**

DB was sitting under the tree sharpening a katana because he couldn't sleep. DB sighed and said, "I know you're there."

Shifu came next to him and sat down in lotus position. DB said,"You came to talk about Avenger coming back, didn't you?"

Shifu replied,"Yes."

DB said, "You worry about my state of mind, because of the last encounter, correct?"

Shifu again said,"Yes."

DB stopped sharpening the katana and bowed his head and said,"You have a right to worry. Even I'm worrying about my state of mind.." He turned towards Shifu with tears in his eyes and continued,"He was such a good friend. I-I moarned for him when I thought he was dead. He and I used to say that when we got done with our training and were full ninja members, we would be partners for every mission. We were that good of friends. Now, we are the worst of enemies, all because of a misunderstanding. I don't want to have to kill him, but I will to bring peace." DB laid his head iin his hands and let the tears flow.

Shifu put his hand on DB's shoulder and said,"i know it is hard for you, but sometimes, we must do things we do not want to. That is why some people are unable to be warriors."

Db replied through sobs,"I-I kn-know, but i-it's just s-so, so h-ha-har-d." He began crying more.

Shifu sighed, knowing he couldn't say anything to cheer him up. Wan eventually came up the hill. She motioned for Shifu to leave. When he did, Wan knelt down and put her hand on DB's shoulder. He looked up at her before he jumped into a hug with her, while crying. Wan just stroked his back and said,"Let it all out. Just let it out." He did just that. Eventually, he fell asleep in her arms. She carried him to his bed. She set him down and as she turned to leave, DB grabbed tightly to her. She knew that he needed her there for the night, so she just laid next to him in his bed, before falling asleep. She hoped he would be feeling better soon, though she knew he wouldn't.

**We're getting closer to the plan, though we are still a ways away. DB seems to be really torn up about the whole thing, but wouldn't you feel the same way if you were in his position? Well, please review.**


	3. Good Teamwork

**The new chapter is here!**

The morning gong rang. The Five and two of the Wu sisters came out of the rooms saying, "Good morning master."

Shfu replied,"good morning students and Wu sisters. Su, would you wake up DB, Po and your other sister?"

Su answered,"Of course, Master Shifu." Everyone else left for the kitchen. Su firsr woke up Po by saying,"Po, your dumplings are burning."

Po woke up screaming,"MY DUMPLINGS!"

Su chuckled and said,"Go make breakfast for everyone else while I wake up DB and my sister."

Po said,"Okay. One question, though. Are my dumplings burning or not?"

SU chuckled and replied,"No. I just knew it would get you up." Po then left for the kitchen. Su walked up to her sisters door, wondering how it is that she stayed in bed. She opened the door to find it was empty. She thought that Wan got early training. She shrugged and went to DB's room. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Wan and DB sleeping in the same bed. Su said sternly,"What's going on here!?"

DB slowly opened his eyes. He seen Su standing there, not looking very happy. DB asked,"What's wrong?" But, his question was answered when he heard purring right next to him. He looked down to see Wan sleeping soundly next to him. He simply said,"We didn't do anything. I fell asleep last night at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdon. She must have carried me in here and then I didn't let go in my sleep."

Su didn't seem too convinced. Wan slowly woke up. She turned upward to DB and said,"Morning, DB. What time is it?"

DB replied,"Well, I would say it is a little after the morning gong since Su is standing in the doorway with an unhappy look on her face and in the same position she was in when we almost went to far when I had lost my memory."

Wan rolled over to see Su just as DB had described. Wan said,"We didn't do anything. Last night, he was crying at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. I went up there to comfort him and he cried himself to sleep. I carried him to his room, but when I tried to leave, he clung tightly to me, so I decided to stat in here with him, since I figured he would need it."

Su's face softened and she became less tense. She then said,"Alright. Let's get to breakfast." She walked out. After she did, DB and Wan shared a short kiss before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

**The kitchen**

Po had handed out everyone else's noodles when Su walked in, soon followed by DB and Wan. DB did seem a little better than he did last night, but he was still sad about the whole thing. He sighed heavily. Everyone took notice of this, but Wan gave a soft look, to tell them not to ask about it. She and DB sat the way they normally did, but DB didn't look up to her or even give her a kiss the entire meal. He also barely touched his food. Everyone else was finished and DB still had near a full bowl left. Shifu said,"Everyone to the training hall. DB, you may stay as long as you like."

EVeryone except DB said, "Yes Master." DB simply nodded. He then sighed another heavy sigh. Everyone left for the training hall, except DB, who just sat staring into his noodles. Tears again started to form in his eyes. He turned away from his noodles. He started to cry again. After a good hour long cry, he finally slowly came to a stop. He wiped away any of the remaining tears. He said to himself,"Guess I'm gonna have to kill him, though I really don't want to. It is for the better." He quickly drank what was in the bowl and thne setting it in the sink and ran to the training hall.

**Somewhere far away in China**

A beaver and cloaked figure walked into a small town in the middle of nowhere. It was obviosly not a very good town, as the streets were just dirt paths that were littered with piles of garbage. The buildings looked as though they could fall at any moment. The beaver said,"Seems as though we've made it to one of the hidden bandit villages."

The cloaked figure replied,"Yes, indeed."

A group of boars and wolves came up to the two. A big boar came forward, obviously being the leader. He asked the two,"Who are you two freaks and what are you doing in this town?"

The cloaked figure siply replied,"Who we are is not important to you and what we are doing is passing through to get a plan ready for our arch nemesis."

The big boar said mockingly,"Well, if you want to get through, you'll have to beat all of us."

The cloaked figure rpelied,"Very well." He then grabbed the boar and threw him through the entire group, knocking out all of the group. The cloaked figure then said,"Well, seems like I overestimated there strength." The two then continued, laughing maniacally.

**Jade Palace**

DB was standing across from Po, ready for the spar to begin. Shifu snapped his fingers and Po started the charge. DB rolled out of the way and said,"Po, you need to learn to change directions quickly when facing these guys."

Po nodded as he charged again. DB rolled out of the way again, but this time, Po went to his feet to turn himself towards DB and then he launched himself at DB from his hands. DB ducked and had Po rolled over his arms, but as soon as he reached his far hand, DB threw Po down in front of himself. DB looked down at Po and said,"Now you just gotta learn how to quickly change directions on your feet."

He then helped Po get up. As soon as Po got up, he flung DB over his head. This time, Po looked down at DB and said,You need to learn to expect unexpected attacks."

DB got up on his own and said,"I normally do. I just didn't expect any attack this time because I had just helped you up. But, that is a good lesson for everyone," he then paused before kicking Po to the ground and he looked down at Po and continued,"even you." He then smirked as he walked away. Po chuckled as he got up.

DB went up to Wan and said,"Let's see how you are doing with your katana."

Wan fliiped over DB to the other side of the ring and brought out the katana he had given her. He smiled and said,"you never looked as hot as you do as when you look deadly."

Wan smirked and said,"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

DB then flipped down onto the end of the ring closest to him. He drew his katana. Shifu snapped his fingers again. Neither of them charged. DB said,"Good. You remember not to make the first move when the fight starts."

Wan nodded and replied with a hint of sarcasm,"Well, you did teach me a few things."

DB chuckled as he decided to charge, just to get the fight started. He kept the katana in the same position since Shifu snapped his fingers. He swiped his blade, but Wan blocked. She then flipped over him and sweep kicked him. As she was swinging downward, DB rolled out of the way and swung horizontally, which Wan ducked and then swung diagonally upward at DB. He blocked it and sweep kicked while holding the block. This made Wan lose her grip on the sword. DB swung down, but she again rolled out of the way, but only a short distnace. When DB's katana hit the ground, she sweep kicked him. whne he hit, she got to her feet and grabbed her katana. DB got up as well. He jumped to strike, she blocked and he jumped off, landing on the other side of the ring. DB then put his katana away. Wan did the same. DB said,"You have mastered the katana."

Wan came up to him and replied,"Well, I did have a great teacher."

DB repsonded, saying,"And I had an amazing pupil." The two kissed. When they broke, DB jokingly asked,"Do you do this to every enemy after you fight him?"

Wan replied jokingly,"Only if he is hot, like you." They both chuckled before sharing another kiss.

Shifu siad,"Alright. We will now be doing pair fighting. I already know who you will all pick. Po and Tigress, you will go up against DB and Wan right now. No weapons." He said the last part as a joke. Everyone chuckled, partly out of the fact that Shifu rarely makes jokes.

The pairs stood on opposite ends of the ring and took fighting stances. Shifu snapped his fingers. Immediatly, Tigress grabbed Po and threw him towards DB and Wan. DB pushed Wan out of the way, but was crushed himself. The two crashed into a wall. Po got off and rushed towards where Tigress and Wan were fighting, noticing DB was stuck in the wall. He threw a kick at Wan, after she was pushed back by Tigress. But, before his foot made contact with Wan, he was caught by DB and thrown towards Tigress, who caught him and set him down on his feet. DB slightly turned his head towards Wan and gave a devious smile. She then smiled deviously and nodded slightly. They then grabbed each others hand and charged towards Po and Tigress. The other two just stood there, since they didn't know whta they were planning. Db then planted a foot near them and flung Wan to kick them, but they dodged. Wan then planted her own foot and reciprocated what DB had done, it was again dodged. DB did it again, but this time, he threw the kicking Wan at them, knocking both of them down. Wan landed on the other side and got into a fighting stance and DB was also in a fighting stance. Po and Tigress got up. They shared a similar look as Wan and DB did. Tigress threw Po towards DB and charged at Wan. Tigress just used Wan to launch herself back towards Po, who had been hit away by DB. Tigress hit him and sent him flying fast at DB. Shifu had to jump to get out of the way of the two. With the impact that Tigress had made, she also got shot towards Wan and landed a kick. Po stumbled out of the wall, only to get kicked into the ring again by DB. Po fell over unconcious. Shifu snapped his fingers. He said,"Very good teamwork to all four of you. With that kind of teamwork, it is impossible for the enemy to ever win." The three concious warriors bowed.

DB turned to Tigress and said,"That was a very good atack that you and Po used at the beginning. Then, what you two did at the end was pretty incrdible as well."

Tigress replied,"Thank you. It was also pretty good with you and Wan swinging each other around for kicks and then you throwing the kick at us after had thought we had found a rythm. Good way to easily surround your opponent."

Po became concious after Tigress had finished speaking and asked,"Did we win?" He then fell unconcious again.

Mantis then said,"That's just great. Now, who's gonna fix dinner?"

**Comedy for ending a chapter. What could be better?**

**DB: Me?**

**Me: Just shutup and get back to the story**

**DB: But this chapter is over, so I don't have to get back to the story until the next chapter**

**Po: Hey, DB. How long has that backdoor been there?**

**Me: No! Get him out of here before he eats all my food!**

**DB: Simple enough. *knocks out Po then crries him through the backdoor***

**Me: I need to get that door secured. Well, review please.**


	4. Free For All

**Well, phase one of Masterminds plan will begin.**

It was now four days from the Almond cookie eating contest. Monkey and Mantis were excited about being in it. Shifu had recieved a letter earlier that day from the emperor, asking for Shifu to send his best political negotiaters to the Morth eastern part of China to keep a riot from breaking out there. That would mean sending DB and Tigress.

Shifu had told them the news around the table and DB asked,"Can we wait until night to leave?"

Everyone stared at him. He then explained himself, saying,"I don't want to be swarmed with crowds while we're leaving. Partly because t will slow us down and partly because I hate being in the center of attention."

Shifu replied,"Very well. You will leave right after sunset. Get ready then join us in the training hall."

Everyone said,"Yes master!"

Tigress and DB left for the barracks while everyone else left for the training hall. DB asked Tigress,"Have you ever played diplomat before?"

Tigress replied jokingly,"Every time we end a bandit raid."

Db laughed a little and said,"I meant without using your fists."

Tigress chuckled a little and replied,"Yes, I have. The emperor always asks for Shifu's top diplomatic students when he needs someone to negotiate with enemies or with unhappy citizens."

DB said,"That's interesting. I wonder how similar it would be to ninja negotiations. Hopefully it won't turn out like some of the ones I've been to."

Tigress asked,"How did the end?"

DB replied,"Well, the other side pulled out katanas and tried to attack us, so we killed the ones we were negotiating with. But, the majority of the ones that ended that way involved someone who had the negotiation skills of Wayward Son on our side."

Tigress then asked,"What are Wayward Son's negotiating skills like?"

DB thought a second before answering,"It basically goes like this, 'Do as we say, or we'll kill ya.'"

Tigress replied,"Those aren't negotiation skills, what so ever."

DB shrugged and said,"It is in the ninja world. And to people like Wayward Son." The two had made it to the barracks. They went into their rooms to pack. DB put on his ninja uniform, under his other clothes and loaded himself with many, many, many weapons.

Tigress just put in another training uniform and that was the end of her packing.

They both walked out at the same time. Tigress asked,"You ready?"

DB replied,"Ya, I think so. I don't think I forgot any weapons."

Tigress said,"We shouldn't need weapons for negotiations."

DB replied,"i know. They are for use on the way there. Who knows what enemies we'll face."

Tigress said,"Good point." They then walked to the training hall.

**Training hall**

Shifu had decided to make this interesting by having a free for all brawl between everyone. Po swung Monkey towards Crane, who effortlessly dodged, but he was then struck from the side by Su. Mantis kicked Wing, but she got back up and dodged his next attack and punched him to the other side of the ring. Viper then tripped her by pulling on her left leg. Wan then squared off against Po, matching him blow for blow. But, she eventually hit him away and into Crane. They both hit the wall, with Crane being behind Po. when Po got off the wall, Crane was stuck. At that moment, Tigress and DB walked in. DB asked Shifu,"What's going on here?"

Shifu replied,"It is a free for all. You may join, if you like."

DB said,"I think that last part of the comment wasn't meant to be taken seriously."

Shifu replied,"You're right." DB sighed before jumping into the ring. Shifu turned to Tigress. He said,"Join in the spar."

Tigress just smirked and asked,"You said this was a free for all, right?"

Shifu gave her a questioning look and replied,"Yes, I did. What are you think- Oh no-" He couldn't finish his sentance, as Tigress had thrown him into the ring. He just chuckled as he joined in on it. tigress then jumped in and took on Po. They were moving in harmony, blocking and dodging each other's attacks. That is until Tigress kissed Po, making him stop. She then threw him towards Shifu, who jumped over him. DB then charged at Shifu. Shifu used his staff to flip DB over him. When DB landed, he slid under Shifu's staff and sweep kicked him. He then jumped, but before he could swing his foot down, he was tackled by Su from the side. When they landed, DB kicked her off. She flew to Tigress, landed a kick to launch herself back towards DB, but DB rolled out of the way, sweep kicked Monkey, then punched Mantis. He grabbed Monkey by the tail, swung him around and threw him at Po, knocking both of them out. Wing struck DB from behind, followed by Shifu hitting him with his staff. DB quickly recovered, just in time to dodge Su, who had lunged at him. Tigress tackled Shifu, but as soon as they landed, he kicked her off. He swung his staff down, but she blocked, only to be pulled down by Viper. DB was fighting all three Wu sisters. He threw down a smoke bomb and struck Wing from behind, knocking her into Su. They were both out. He then flipped to where Viper and Shifu were fighting, grabbed Viper and used her as a whip to take away Shifu's staff. But, it soon went against him as she wrapped herself around DB to make him hit himself. Even though she was doing this, he was still able to fight off Shifu, eventually pinning him with one leg. He finally pulled her off and threw her at Tigress, who simply ducked, and Viper was out. Mantis tried to take out DB by striking from behind at his head, but DB picked up Shifu and used him to block the attack. He then grabbed Mantis, but was kicked down by Wan before he could do anything. Mantis and Shifu were both released from his grip. Tigress jumped into the group. The rest was a blur. DB then threw down a big smoke bomb, making everything invisible. You heard punches being thrown and hits being landed, but tha was it. When the smoke cleared, Shifu and Mantis were both out. The other three were breathing heavily. They were enjoying themselves as they stood in their fighting stances. DB said with a smile,"Well, the final three. This should be interesting."

The two felines agreed, saying,"Yes."

DB then said,"May the better man, or woman, win." The three charged at each other. DB slid down to avoid the first strikes. He then jumped up and did a split kick that was dodged by Wan and blocked by Tigress. DB then landed, quickly grabbed Tigress's arms, kicked her legs out from under her, flipped her over him, and released. Wan dodged. When Tigress landed, she charged at DB, as was Wan. DB jumped over both felines, and charged. Tigress stopped and Wan turned around. The three met in the middle with a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, the three were out cold. Zeng then walked in. He looked around and seen all the warriors out cold. He went up first to Shifu na dshook him awake. Shifu opened his eyes and said,"Hello, Zeng. Do you have any messages?"

Zeng replied,"No. What happend here?"

Shifu chuckled and answered,"Nothing. Just a free for all that I got dragged into. It was actually quite fun." Shifu then stood to his feet and said,"Help me get them all up."

Soon, all the warriors were concious. DB said,"That was really fun. Let's never do that again."

The rest agreed saying in unison,"Agreed."

Shifu then said,"Po, cook us some supper, so that DB and Tigress may leave." The group then headed to the kitchen for some food.

**a few hours later, Top of the thousand steps**

All the warriors were at the top of the steps saying their goodbyes. Shifu said,"Tigress knows the way to go, so just follow her. It is imperative that everything goes well."

DB replied,"Understood."

Shifu then turned to Tigress and said,"Make sure you get there quickly. Also make the return trip equally fast, as we do not know when the enemies of DB will strike." Tigress nodded in understanding.

Monkey and Mantis came up and Monkey said,"Looks like you two will miss the almond cookie eating contest, and see me win."

Mantis retorted,"No way, man! They are going to miss seeing me win!"

DB quickly stepped in and said,"Guys! It doesn't matter who we will miss seing winning. We just know we will miss seeing one of you winning. That is all that really matters, isn't it?"

Monkey replied,"I guess so. But, I'm going to win!" DB glared at him. He quickly said,"Just kidding. Sort of." DB gave a sharp glance, just to keep him quiet.

Tigress said,"I was going to miss watching it, anyways. It'll be like I never left for that."

The Wu sisters came up next. Su and Wing gave a hug to DB and shook Tigress's hand. Su said,"Be careful. Both of you. Wan really needs you, DB. And the rest fo the Furious Five and Po, but mainly Po, needs you Tigress."

DB said,"Come on. We're two of the greatest warriors to ever live. What could happen?"

Su replied,"Exactly."

Wan came up to DB, the same way she had done just before she kissed him the first time. DB lifted her chin and said,"Don't worry. We'll be okay. I'll come back here for you. I always have and I always will. Now, come get your kiss." Wan lowered her mask and the two kissed.

They didn't release for a long time. Po had come up to Tigress and said,"Come back safely to me. I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

Tigress smiled tenderly and replied,"I always intended on it." Then, they too shared a long kiss. The two couples stayed like that for quite a while.

Shifu eventually cleared his throat to break apart the kiss, much to the dismay of the couples. Crane and Viper finally came up. Viper imediatly jumped on the two and brought them into a hug, at least the kind of hug she could manage. She said,"Be careful you two. You are two of my best friends. Tigress, you are like my sister. DB you are a really great friend. Please be safe. I'm really going to miss you both."

DB replied with a chuckle,"Calm down. We're just leaving for a diplomatic trip, not going to a war that we may not return from."

Viper released the hug and said, "I know. It's just hard for me when two of my friends go on any kind of mission alone. Just be careful, okay."

DB said,"I promise. The most we'll come back with is a small cut."

Viper smiled again and gave them another hug before Crane spoke, saying,"Good luck you two. I hope everything goes well."

Tigress replied,"It will. Make sure you keep Po in line, okay." She had a smirk on her face as she said it.

Crane chuckled and said,"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

DB chuckled and said,"Bye Crane. Try not to miss us too much, like Viper."

Crane had a small laugh and replied,"She misses too much because she cares."

DB said,"I know." He then turned to the group and said,"Well, I guess that's all. See you all later."

Tigress said,"Bye everyone. See you in a few days."

The two started down slowly, but before they got too far, DB turned and said,"Oh, and Po. If you're looking for Monkey's secret stash of almond cookies, they're hidden under the floorboards in his room." Then he and Tigress rushed down chuckling.

Monkey turned to see Po had already left. He then screamed,"MY ALMOND COOKIES!" He hen ran off towards his room.

The rest started laughing. Crane said,"Boy, do we have one heck of a dysfunctional family."

Mantis replied,"We sure do. But, we are able to put the 'fun' in 'dysfunctional', huh?"

Crane said,"Can't argue with that. Can't argue with that."

Shifu then said,"No wonder I feel like I'm the father of five-year-olds."

Su replied,"I felt the same way with my sisters sometimes."

Everyone was laughing as they entered the Jade Palace.

**Well, I thought I'd add some comedy to the end of this chapter, as well as leaving you wondering what is going to happen next chapter. Please review and please get more people to read. I only have 26 views on this story at the time I wrote this! AND NO REVIEWS!**


	5. The Journey and New Recruits

**The story is really starting to get rolling. Let's see how things go.**

**Somewhere in China**

Tigress and DB were still running at blinding speeds through the forest. Tigress was on all fours, while DB was only on his hind legs, with his head low, at about halfway from his full height. DB held up his hand to tell Tigress to stop. She slid to a stop. DB then pulled out his katana slowly. He whispered,"We're being followed. Don't know who they are, though." He then turned around slowly and pointed his katana forward. He said in a stern voice,"Whoever you are, come out where we can see you!"

A wolf came out with his hands up. Tigress asked,"Who are you!?"

The wolf looked towards her and said,"I am the wind. I am as silent as a ghost. I am as fast as a cheetah. i am the best at Kung fu."

DB leaned against a tree and looked at his katana and replied,"I would like to disagree with you on that. As would the Dragon Warrior. And Tigress here. Also, you are not as silent as a ghost, since I heard you. you are also not anything like the wind, unless you meant longwinded."

The wolf glared at DB and said,"Do you wish to test your skills against mine? To see that I am the best there is? The one that dwarfs the skill of every other Kung fu warrior? The mo-"

DB cut him off saying,"You really are longwinded. And in no ways humble. 'Pride comes before a fall.' That is one of the most true statements of all."

The wolf replied,"But, I am the most humble of all. I am also the most skilled of anyone! I culd take down every warrior in China and never break a sweat! I am-"

He was again cut off by DB. But, this time, it was DB knocking him out cold. DB then said,"He was getting on my nerves. Now, the rest of you come out slowly."

A huge pack of wolves came out from every direction. DB said,"Um, could maybe half of you go back and then come out again after the other half has been beaten?" He was then surprised by all the wolves bowing to him. He asked,"What's going on?"

One of the wolves answered,"You defeated our leader, which makes us your servants."

DB said,"Okay. Well, we don't have time to take you back to the Jade Palace, so try to keep up with us, okay?"

The wolves all said in unison,"SIR, YES SIR!"

DB said,"Just call me DB, k?"

The wolves said in unison,"SIR, YES DB!"

DB just said,"Okay, follow us." Then he and Tigress went back to running, with the wolves following them.

**outside the Valley of Peace**

Avenger came through a portal to a small fire where Mastermind was sitting. Avenger said,"I've got two pieces of bad news. One, DB and Tigress will probably be in the city by tomorrow around noon. Two, DB now has an army following him. What do we do?"

Mastermind scratched his chin for a second before saying,"Get the unhappy civilians to send DB and Tigress on a quest through the Mongolian desert. That will slow them down by a lot. Especially if they have to go through the Valley of Death."

Avenger replied,"I never knew that DB has a problem with the Mongolian desert. Or that there was a Valley of Death in the Mongolian desert."

Mastermind said,"Yes, to both of those. Go to those civilians and tell them that."

Avenger saluted as he left.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

Wan was sitting next to the tree, eating a peach and looking at the stars. She sighed as she thought about DB. She smiled with all the thoughts. A voice behind her asked,"Thinking about DB?"

She didn't turn around, but said,"Yes, Wing. I am."

Wing came up and sat down next to her and said,"I don't blame you. You were one of the closest people to him. Also, you are dating him, so it's natural."

Wan simply said,"I know."

The two then sat in total silence, just looking at the stars. They eventually fell asleep.

**DB and Tigress**

DB turned to Tigress and said,"Tigress, let's stop for a second." They both stopped, as did the entire group of wolves. DB took out a map. He then took out a torch and lit it. He looked at it and said,"It looks like we are about here." He pointed to a point on the map.

One of the wolves said,"That can't be. We were here when you beat our former leader." He pointed to another spot on the map.

DB looked at him and asked,"are you sure?"

The wolf replied,"I am the navigator for the pack, so I would hope so."

DB then said,"Very well. You will lead us from here on out. We need to go to this city." He pointed to a city and then said, "I also need to contact Informant."

Tigress asked,"Why?"

DB replied,"Well, we have a board with talleys of how many times of been right and wrong The ninjas also have bets on when I will hit fifty times of being wrong."

Tigress then asked,"How many times have you been wrong?"

DB thought for a second and replied,"Counting this time, thirteen."

Tigress asked,"How many times have you been right?"

DB answered,"Several more times than I've been wrong. Don't ask how many more, though. Alright, let's move out." The wolf that was the navigator led them.

They actually made it to where they could see the city by morning's first light. DB stopped the group and said,"We will be sleeping here for a few hours." He then pointed to a few wolves, one at a tome while saying,"You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you will stay up to keep watch and wake us around ten. Tigress and I will continue on while all of you stay here until we return. Understood?"

The wolves said in unison,"YES DB SIR!"

DB then said,"Again, just call me DB. Leave of the 'sir', please."

The wolves replied,"YES DB!"

DB then fell right to sleep where he stood. Tigress chuckled as she laid down, using her hands as a pillow and fell asleep. They were all unnaware of Avenger watching them from a tree. He silently moved to the city to tell them what to do.

**End of this chapter. Please review. I don't care what you say. Just please review. Please. I don't wanna beg, but if I don't get any reviews by the time the next chapter is done, I will beg.**


	6. Unwanted Negotiations

**New chapter. You will learn why DB has a problem with the Mongolian Desert.**

DB woke to a wolf poking him gently in the side. "Next time you wake me simply tell me it's time to get up, Okay?"

"Sorry, Sir. I will keep that in mind for next time."

DB facepalmed and asked,"How many times have I told you all to call me DB?"

"Several Si- I mean DB."

Tigress then interuppted saying,"We need to get moving. The sooner we get to the city, the sooner we can get back home." The two were then off.

One of the wolves looked around and asked,"What do we do now?"

"We could take turns sleeping."

"Or we could get something to eat."

"Or we could knit fuzzy sweaters!" All the other wolves stared at him. He then said,"Or we could not."

**In the city hall, one hour later**

Their were several members on the city council. DB and Tigress were at the same end. DB was leaning against a pillar while Tigress was leaned over the table, listening to the complaints of the city council members.

DB leaned off of the pillar and interuppted the person speaking, saying,"Let me just stop you right there."

Tigress turned to him and asked,"What are you doing?"

"Trust me here. I've encountered this situation before. They dance around the core subject of things because they don't want the problem resolved. If you do them some kind of favor, they will give you a treaty. May be a... shakey.. treaty, but a treaty. Not much trust there, but they will keep up their end of the deal, as long as they believe the other side is keeping up their end. Now, is their anything we can do for you? Besides killing the emperor."

The one that had been speaking replied,"Well, there is a flower we would really love to have, but it is very rare and grow in only one area."

"What is it?"

"The Mongolian Death Lily. A very beautiful flower."

DB's face went from nonchalant to complete horror instantly. He nervously asked,"A-anyhting else? C-cl-cleaning y-your stre-streets m-more th-than they already are? Cleaning all your buildings? cleaning up the surrounding are for fifty miles around? Attakcing some place in Africa? ANYTHING!?"

Tigress looked questioningly at him and said,"It's just a little flower in the middle of the desert."

"Y-ya, b-but.. we..uh... can't carry enough water for the journey."

"I'm sure you could leave many weapons with those wolves that are now following you and put water in place of it."

"Well... we... uh... don't have the right clothes for desert travel."

"I've traveled through the desert with these clothes before without any problems."

"Um.. we...um..don't-"

Tigress held up her paw to stop him,"You have a problem with going to the Mongolian Desert. Why?"

DB sighed, knowing he was defeated. He looked up and said,"I experienced a lot of death there. Especially in The Valley of Death where the Mongolian Death Lily resides. It is a very beautiful flower. It was such a scary experience that I-I never want to relive. I. I. I, just. Can't. I can't go back there. It was the worst experience of my life." Tears were forming in his eyes. He turned away and continued,"So much loss. So many deaths. So much fear. I can't go through that again."

Tigress said in a calm voice,"Look at me DB." He slowly complied. she continued,"I never expected you to say those words. Did you say that you couldn't when you rescued Wayward Son?"

"Well, no, bu-"

"Did you say you couldn't when you joined the ninja clan?"

"No, bu-"

"did you say you couldn't when you joined that agency?"

"No."

"Did you say you couldn't when you led us to the Crystal of Death?"

"No."

"Then, why is it you can do all of that without saying the words, 'I can't,' when you can't do this one mission without saying those words? Did you not experience a lot of death when Traitor attacked the ninja clan? But, you stayed with it. You even tried to kill Traitor and his ninja clan when they were the ones that killed so many of your ninja clan."

DB just shook his head and opened his mouth. All he got out was,"I. I. I."

"Fine. If you won't go, then I'll go by myself."

DB held out his hand and said,"Look. You can't go through the Valley of Death without my know how. It is much more dangerous than it seems. Even to just get down the side. not to mention what you will face once you are actually _in _the Valley of Death." He then added with a smirk,"And I can't do it with out someone to help me through it all by holding my hand."

Tigress said,"Let's go." The two set off to the group of wolves in the woods.

**In the woods, an hour later**

DB said,"Tigress and I have to go to the M-Mongolian Desert to retrieve a very pretty flower from the Valley of Death. Now, I have these two scrolls here. This one needs to go to the Emperor, while this one needs to go to the Jade Palace. Now, I need half of you to go to the emperor while the other half goes to the Valley of Peace to find the residence of the Jade Palace. You can ask them where to stay for the night. Also, if you get attacked by the Wu sisters or the residence of the Jade Palace, just surrender and give them the scroll wehn they ask why you surrendered. Any question?"

One of the wolves raised his hand and asked,"Who are the Wu sisters and the Residence of the Jade Palace?"

"The Wu sisters are three clouded leopards that are sisters. One has no head gear. one has their ears covered. The third has only her eyes showing through her mask. She's also my girlfriend. The residence of the Jade Palace include a panda, a mantis, a viper, a monkey, a crane, and a red panda, though you probably won't see him unless you go to the Jade Palace. Any other questions?"

another wolf raised his hand. "Why are you dating a clouded leopard? They're a feline and you're a canine. You should be sworn enemies, not dating each other. So, why?" The other wolves mumbled amongst themselves, saying things in relation to the question.

DB was extremly red. Tigress was chuckling a little. "Th-that's a l-little to personal. I-I'm not going to answer that. Just do your jobs." the wolves saluted before starting to run off. DB stopped them saying,"You're forgetting something." He held up the two scrolls. Two wolves came up and grabbed them before the wolves ran off again., Then, DB and Tigress ran off towards the Mongolian Desert.

**Middle of Mongolian Desert, near sunset**

The two were standing in the middle of nowhere.

"We're very near."

Tigress stared at him and screamed,"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND i DON'T SEE A VALLET OF ANY SORT ANYWHERE!"

DB simply pointed to a sand dune and said,"It's over that."

They walked over the sand dune and it was a breathtaking sight. It was actuall a very lush Valley with many trees along the sides and rolling green grasses. They were east of the valley, so the sunset added to the beauty. "This looks more like a Valley of Life than a Valley of Death."

DB had a look of horror on his face and said,"We thought that as well. We under estimated how deadly the Valley is."

Tigress replied,"Okay. Well, let's go down to the forest to make camp."

DB grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He shook his head. Without a word, he lightly tossed a pebble onto the green grass. It was quickly taken under ground, and a flower popped up in it's place. Tigress then asked,"Okay, how are we supposed to travel through the Valley?"

"I will make a portal to the middle of the valley. It is the safest way into the valley. It will have to wait until morning, becuase the Valley is deadliest at night. Also, we will never tale a break in the shadows of trees, because during the day, the forest is the most dangerous place. It can also move. And it also has living vines that can pull you into it, which is why we need to get back over the dune before it is too late. I will make the beds." The two were leaving. DB noticed vines headed for them, so he threw some shurukeins at them, cutting them. Once they wer over the dune, DB built beds that were suspended high above the ground. Tigress stared at them and pointed at the tops. "Well, in some dimensions, there is a creature called a Mongolian Death Worm. These will protect us from there acid, as the metal cannot be corroded away, and the electrical discharge they send out, as it is too far and the rubber that connects the metal poles to the beds is incredible insulating material. Not even I, when I had electrical pawers, could do any harm to it. Well, time for rest." He and Tigress jumped onto the beds. DB turned to Tigress and said,"Oh, on more thing, if you hear a terrifying screech, don't be alarmed. Just know we might have to fight it if we get stuck in the Valley after sunset, which we shouldn't. Well, night." He then turned away, but didn't fall asleep. Tigress turned away from him and fell asleep quickly.

**Emperor's palace**

Xi-xong walked in. "Your highness. We have found this group of wolves outside the city. They surrendurred immediatly and handed a message to the gaurds. It appears to be from DB."

The emperor immediatly turned from his scroll and said,"Prepare a feast for the wolves. Give me the message." Xi-xong did as the emperor asked. He unrolled the scroll.

It read:

_Dear Emperor,_

_Good Tigress and I have gone to the area you sent us to. All seems to be going well, except for the fact they really don't want peace. We will get a treaty sighned, but just prepare for war. To get the treaty, we have embarked on a quest to the Mongolian desert. Expect a signed treaty before the end of the week._

_Sincerly,_

_DB_

The emperor sighed, as this was not the news he wanted to hear, but it was better that he had time for preparations than to have no time at all. He prepared to go to the feast with the wolves.

**Later that night, at the feast**

The wolves loved how they were being treated. The emperor asked,"How long have you known DB?"

"We recently met him. He beat our leader, so now, we are his devoted followers. He says jump, we ask, 'How high,' As simple as that."

"What is this quest he is going on with Master Tigress?"

"They have to go to an area of the Mongolian desert known as the Valley of Death to get, as DB described it,' a very pretty flower.' I didn't ask why they needed to, nor did anyone else."

Out of nowhere, a portal opened up, and Traitor stepped through. He put up his hands and said,"I've only come to bring a warning. I have teamed up with a new person, known as Mastermind, to take out DB. Afterwards, we will attack you. There will be nothing you can do to stop it. that is why I'm telling you this." One of the wolves lept at him, only to be impaled and thrown to the other side of the room. Traitor cackled evily as he went through a portal and another wolf flew over him. The palace attendants cleaned up the body of the dead wolf.

"Xi-xong!"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Fly to the Jade Palace to tell them that we have recieved a warning from Traitor, though we don't know what the plan is. We just know that the name of the third person with Avenger and Traitor is Mastermind."

"Yes, your highness." Xi-xong flew off and everyone continued their meal, but in silence."

**Hmm. What is the point behind warning them? Also, since I got a review, I won' beg for one, but I will ask for more reviews. I know I was kind of vague as to what happened in the Valley of Death that has DB so scared, but in the next chapter you will see how dangerous it is. Review please.**


	7. The Valley of Death, part 1

**Order up for another chapter.**

The residence of the Jade Palace were starting their morning training. As Po was about to spar against Monkey, Zeng came in saying,"There is a pack of wolves down in the Valley!"

"Everyone! To the Valley!"

The Dragon Warrior and the four of the five Furious Five quickly made it down to the Valley to see a pack of wolves bigger than most other packs. They all got into their fighting positions, only to have the wolves throw their hands up in surrender. Po was the first to say something,"What's going on?"

One of the wolves came forward with a scroll and handed it to Po. He looked at it a little bit before opening it. It read:

_Dear residence of the Jade Palace,_

_It's me, DB. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we've found a way to bring a treaty. That bad news is that they don't really want a treaty, so we will have to retrieve a flower from the Valley of Death in the Mongolian Desert. I had a bad experience there, so it will slow us down greatly. Also, these wolves are now my followers because I beat their leader. Good luck at the Almond cookie eating contest tomorrow, Monkey and Mantis._

_Sincerly,_

_DB_

_P.S. Po, if you got to Monkey's almond cookies, he's probably hidden them in his desk drawer_

"It's from DB. Here." He handed the note to Viper before running off towards the Jade Palace.

The other members read it. After reading it, Monkey screamed,"NOT MY COOKIES AGAIN!"

The three had confused looks on their faces. Crane was the first to speak, asking,"How did DB know where Monkey's next hiding spot would be?"

The other two replied,"No clue."

**Mongolian Desert, outside the Valley of Death**

Tigress and DB were standing in front of a portal. Tigress turned to DB. He turned to her and nodded. The two jumped through the portal.

**Inside the Valley of Death**

The two landed in the Valley of Death with the portal closing behind them. DB quickly stood up and got into a fighting position. "Be very careful now. Danger is everywhere."

"Where do we need to go?"

DB looked around before answering."We need to head for the field of beasts. Then we will end up at the tunnel of misery before arriving at the home of the flying beast. That is where the lily is that we need to find."

"Let's go."

The two started to walk cautiously. After an hour, they cam eto a stream, where they took a break. The two sat down, but DB didn't relax. He kept on looking at the stream.

"Why do you keep looking at the stream?"

"I don't remember if this is the safe stream or the stream filled with pirhanas or the stream that is home to the water beast."

"Antway to find out without being put in risk of dying?"

"No. So, better safe than-"

He was cut off by a big creature rising out of the stream. It had a head like a dragon's. It's arms were scaly with spikes curved upwards. It had hands like a bird feet. The claws at the end were about ten feet long. It had spikes sticking straight out all the way down its back. It was about fifty feet tall, with everything below its knees underwater. It lifted up one of its legs and lifted the last ten feet of it's height out of the water. Its feet had three talons in front and two on the back. DB pulled out two katanas and pushed Tigress back. "I'll distract it. When it turns around, get on its back and just start clawing away. If you're unable to get through its scales, I'll throw you a ninja sword to stab it with." DB then charged at the creature, which swung its claws at him. DB jumped over the hand and stabbed it with the katana. It let put a terrible roar. DB jumped onto its head, stabbing its upper jaw before flipping ont the other side, only to be hit by its tail as it turned around. He came to a stop and Tigress jumped onto the creature's back, where it couldn't reach her. DB sliced at the creature's legs, causing it to roar again. Tigress was drawing only a little blood. She called,"Toss me a sword. It'll be much faster that way. DB quickly threw her a sword. She was about to catch it, when the beast turned. DB jumped and caught it before it landed in the water. When he landed on the shore, he froze. You could tell he was remembering something terrible. He was broke out of the trance by Tigress yelling,"DB! LOOK OUT!" He turned to see a foot about to crush him. He rolled out of the way and threw the sword again, this time to the beast, rather than Tigress. It landed in the side, about five feet from Tigress. She slowly made her way to the sword, while DB kept distracting the beast from below. He threw some spikes down right under where one of its feet were going. It lept back, and Tigress would've been thrown off, if she had not had a hold of the sword. She pulled it out and then thrust it in, until the entire blade was inside the beast. She pulled it down, causing the skin to tear. The beast reached back to grab Tigress, but she had pulled the sword out and had it so the hand of the beast got stabbed. It let out another roar. DB then sliced off one of its feet with his katana. He then pulled out his chigiriki and swung it at the other foot, causing the beast to fall forward. It landed hard, causing a lot of dust to fly out from under it. Tigress walked off the beast and to DB. "How are we gonna kill it?"

"I don't know. We weren't able to kill it the first time. We were only able to run away. Maybe..." He trailed off and went to one of the spikes on its back and cut it off with his katana, though it took a few swings. He then took it and shoved it into the creature's head. It let out one more roar before it died. DB jumped off and walked up to Tigress and said,"We'll kill it like that. Now, we need to move. That stream is poisoned because of the creature."

The two continued to move. It didn't go unoticed that the forest was moving in on both sides. DB drew his katana, ready to swing at the vines. The vines shot out and he cut off all twenty, aking them withdraw. The two then started to run. More vines started to dart at them, DB doing his best to cut them. Tigress cut a few with her claws, but one grabbed her hand. DB lunged, cutting it. All the vines withdrew, even the ones that weren't cut. They didn't relax, though. As they were walking watching for more vines, one came along the ground and pulled DB into the forest. Tigress quickly followed, though she was struck down by something, making her lose track of DB. She turned to the thing that knocked her down. It was something that looked like the body of a monkey, but the head of a stork. It had short claws on all of its fingers and toes. It hissed like a cat. Tigress growled at it. She got into a fighting stance. The thing mimicked her stance. This slightly confused Tigress. She lunged at it, while it mimicked her. She threw a punsh and grabbed the punch it threw. She hit the thing backwards. It hit a tree. It stared at her with a confused look. This really confused Tigress. It then walked up to her cautiously. It stared at her with its head tilted. It reached its hand to touch Tigress. when it did, it jumped back slightly. It then cautiously did it again, but didn't pull back as fast. It then repeatedly touched her. She turned to find DB, but the creature grabbed her leg with its tail. She stopped and turned to see it with a sad face. She simply said,"Follow me, if you want, but I can't stay here." It quickly jumped onto her back. She sighed as she started walking, but being prepared for anything.

**With DB**

He cut off the vine that had a hold of its leg. He stood up, but dudked just before a slightly bigger creature lunged at him. It looked very similar to the one that attacked Tigress, except its tail had a spike on it. He ran, knowing the creature would follow him. He literally ran into Tigress. She asked,"What are you running from?"

DB grabbed the thing that was on her back and threw it. He then said,"A slightly older version of that thing I just threw! those things are more dangerous than they appear. Now, lets get moving!"

But, the creature came back out, along with the older one. They both hissed. DB drew his other katana. He said,"The only way to beat them is with a weapon. Take this." he took out a bo. She got into a fighting position with it. The two creatures lunged. The older one got its tail cut off and the younger one was hit into a tree. They both stood up. They both roared louder than the first beast they encountered. DB simply said,"Run. Now." He pulled Tigress as fast as he could. She soon started running on her own. DB had put away the weapons. They came to a feild of flowers. DB said,"Aww, crud."

Tigress stared at him questioningly. He said,"I wasn't wanting to be traveling through this field while being chased by another creature. The flowers are dangerous, because they have creatures underneath them." Just then, DB pulled Tigress down and a big creature jumped over them. It landed in the feild. It turned around and roared. It was obviously an older version of the two creatures they had just faced, as it looked very similar, but four spikes, two on either side and its claws were longer. DB just smirked. All the flowers came alive, with several small creatures jumping out. It was a very short fight. The big creature was just a pile of bones and a few of the small flower creatures were dead. The creatures turned towards DB and Tigress. DB quietly said,"Oh cruds." He pulled out his katanas, but they were taken by vines. DB then started to throw shurukiens at the beasts. Eventually, the first two creatures came and tackled DB and Tigress. They kicked off the beasts, which were quickly turned into bones. DB pulled Tigress back into the forest.

"Why are we going back in here?"

"Watch."

The flower beasts were following them, but they were going down one at a time because of the vines.

After two hours of running, they found where the vines were coming from. DB got a confised look on his face and said,"That looks a lot like the Mongolian Death Lily, but the Mongolian Death Lily is not deadly like that." He spotted his katanas and ran to them, dodging the vines. Just before he got to them, he heard Tigress yelling to him. He turned to see her right over the mouth of the flower. He looked back and forth between Tigress and his katanas. Tigress was dropped. He jumped and got her out of the way at the last second. He then threw her to get his katanas, which she successfully grabbed. She threw them towards DB, wutting a few vines in the proccess. Just before DB caught his katanas, a vine knocked them out of their path. DB lunged at his katanas, but was grabbed by a vine. The katanas were in a tree. DB grabbed the ground and started to drag himself to the katanas. Tigress lunged and cut the vines. DB then launched himself off his hands and grabbed his katanas. When he turned around, the flower creature was pushing itself off the ground using the vines. His mouth was gaping and his eyes were wider than dinner plates. Tigress rushed to his side and asked,"What do we do now?"

"RUN!"

They did just that. They ran through the forest with great speed, but not enough because the creature was closing in on them. DB pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at the creature. When it exploded, the creature didn't stop, or look injured at that. DB and Tigress jumped to opposite sides, with the creature going past. It stopped and turned around. DB now had a good look at it. Wasn't much, though. It looked like an octopus with more than eight tentacles and some roots underneath what is the head. DB dodged a vine, when he had an idea. He yelled to Tigress,"Try to get to the roots and cut them!" Tigress turned and seen them. She ran on all fours towards it and DB used his shurukiens to cut the vines. Tigress was grabbed from behind, but DB quickly cut the vine with his katana. The two ran together, DB protecting Tigress. They eventually made it to the roots and Tigress started to claw at the vines, getting little results. DB handed her a katana and said,"Use this!" She quickly started chopping, getting it after five swings. The creature screeched, but then fell over. DB and Tigress were both sweating. They started to chuckle, before going into all out laughing. It soon ended when they looked up. DB just said,"The tunnel of misery."

"We need to enter."

DB took a deep breath befpre entering.

**Jade Palace**

Shifu set down the scroll. He looked up with a look of worry. He knew of the Valley of Death because of scrolls that he and Master Oogway had read. He was slightly relieved that DB knew of its dangers. Before he could fully process the information, Xi-cong flew in and told him what had happened in the emperors palace.

Shifu stroked his beard. "These events are all planned by Mastermind. I wish I knew what his plans were."

Xi-xong then said,"While on my way here, I also heard of a village under attack. It is a small one, so it should just take Po and Wan."

"Where is it?"

"Just outside of the area that is revolting."

"Very well."

Xi-xong then left.

**in a cave**

Xi-xong walked into the cave. Traitor was sitting in there. He asked,"Did he buy it?"

"Yes he did."

"Good thing I caught him after he left the emperor's palace." He pointed a torch to reveal the real Xi-xong.

The fake Xi-xong replied,"Yes, it is." The fake Xi-xong put on a cloak before he grew in size, revealing he was really Mastermind.

"Why do you always wear that cloak?"

"When I get the chance to face DB, I will reveal myself."

**Jade Palace**

Shifu had all his students and Wu sisters at attention. "We now know that everything happening is because of this Mastermind person, but we do not know if the attack is because of Mastermind, so i will send both of you to check it out. Po stay out of the city until Wan has checked out the city, since she is stealthy and has connections in the criminal underworld. Understood?"

Po replied,"Yes, but what if this is just what Mastermind wants, to have me and Wan go to where this attack is taking place? We would fall right into a trap of his." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

Crane spoke, saying,"We just never expected you to thik of something like that."

"I have my moments."

"We will just have to risk it, though it would be a very smart plan. Now, get ready and leave."

"Yes, Master Shifu." The two warriors got ready.

Shifu left for the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and said to himself,"Am I making the right desicion?"

**Seems like everything is going according to plan for Mastermind. Please review. Also, I love leaving cliffhangers.**


	8. The Valley of Death, part 2

**You are gonna love this chapter. If you don't, I will hunt you down and make you like it.**

The two warriors enterd the tunnel of misery with extreme caution. DB suddenly put up his hand to stop Tigress. He was studying it all intensly. "Duck." They both fell to the ground with a flame shooting over them. Once it stopped, DB stood up and helped Tigress up. "Only trap. Now, we need to worry about those beasts that dwell in here." They continued on, ready for anything. A beast fell down in between the two. DB was so scared that, if his fur hadn't been there, he would have been paler than a ghost. He took out a manriki-gusari and let part of it dangle just a few inches above the ground. The beast looked at Tigress, then DB. It was an ugly being with an upturned snout and it looked like the face was pushed in. It lifted up its wings, revealing it had been in a few fights, because it had holes in the wings Its legs had three claws facing forwards and one of the claws had its point broken off. It had two fingers on its wings, neither of which had claws. DB swung the end of his manriki-gusari at it, only to have it deflected by the creature's wing. As it swung over DB, he ran towards the beast and swung it at it again. It wrapped around the head and was going around a second time, when it hit the back of its head and started unwrapping DB pulled the end back and caught it. He swung on three inches of it around. Tigress asked him,"What's the plan?"

"Try to stay alive. That's all I've got."

"Good plan."

DB and Tigress both charged at it again. DB tried swinging the manriki-gusari again, but the creature caught it and pulled DB towards it and hit him with its wing, but it had not paid attention to Tigress, who hit its chest. It was on its back and Tigress cam edown, kicking it hard in the same place she hit it. DB then yelled,"MOVE!" She rolled off of the creature and DB thrust his ninja sword into the chest of the creature. He then pulled it out, put it away, and pulled out a katana. He put it in the hole he made with the ninja sword, then sliced upwards. After it went all the way through, he pulled it back and sliced the other way. The creature opened up, revealing several smaller creatures crawling around inside it. Some of the organs of the beast were eaten away completely, while others were only beginning to be eaten. DB lit a torch and threw it onto the beast. The things eating it were being burned up with it. The two just continued on. They eventually came to a place with several different places to go. Tigress waited for DB to go. He just stood their, looking at each tunnel. "Which one do we go to?" DB pointed at one. "What are we waiting for?"

"That leads to the home of the flying beast. We may not survive if we go there."

All of the sudden, they started to here a bunch of noises, increasing slowly. They then heard the screech of the flying beast, followed by a gust of wind. DB said,"Well, the flying beast left and its night time. We have to hurry." They both quickly made it down the tunnel. They came to a huge nest. They just went around it. They continued down an even bigger tunnel. They came to a cliff. It was covered with several small flowers. They were lilies. Tigress asked,"These it?"

"No. We need to go down the side to get to the Mongolian Death Lily."

Then, they heard screech above them, followed by a dust cloud in front of them. When it cleared, there was a flying creature a few inches shorter than DB. DB fainted, telling Tigress this was deadlier than it looked. It flapped its wings and blew Tigress a little ways into the cave. She rushed out, to see it was getting close to DB. She lunged at it, and tackled it. She then threw it over the edge, only to have it fly back up and swoop down at her. She dodged, but only barely. When it landed and turned around, she finally got a good glimpse of it. It had a very long beak that came to a sharp point. It was the first creature with feathers. It had its wings held up and reminded Tigress of a bat. It had five twos, each with five inch long talons. It had three fingers, with eight inch long claws. It lunged at her and ended up on top of her. It held her down and started to stab at her head. It then stopped and looked at her. It then spoke. "You are a very beautiful species."

Tigress was shocked, to say the least. "Did you just speak?"

It chuckled and replied,"I did. I normally don't have anyone to talk to. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Thank you. Um, I was here with my friend to get the Mongolian Death Lily."

"Well, if you stay with me tonight, I will get it for you tomorrow, then get you out of this Valley."

"We really don't have time to spend the night."

"Well, maybe a few hours, but we leave him outside."

Her eyes went wide with what he was suggesting. "I already love someone. And I don't really want to do...that... especially not with you."

The creature just smirked as he said,"But, don't all females want it?"

"NO!"

THe creatures smirk dies a way and his face got serious. He leaned towards her and whispered,"I didn't want to have to use this, but I will!" He then lightly bit her neck and she was paralyzed. She couldn't even speak. She growled at him. He picked her up by the arm and dragged her into his cave. DB slowly woke. He turned to see the creature disappear into the cave. He ran in there after him. He seen the flying beast throw Tigress into the nest, before jumping in there himself. DB snuck up to the nest to see why he wanted Tigress. He een the creature use it beak to slowly remove her shirt.

Before the shirt was halfway down, DB takcled the beast off of her and said,"Stop right there!"

The creature asked,"Are you the one she's in love with?"

"No. I'm just a frined that cares for her safety."

"Do you love her?"

"No. I've got my own girlfriend."

The creature had a confused look on his face."But, here, the males only care for females that are their mates. That should be the way it is everywhere."

"Shows just how barbaric the Valley of Death is."

"The word 'barbaric' is only used for ways that are different from your own."

"You seem to be very well learned. Though it mat be used for ways that are different from my own, it is barbaric to force someone to do 'that' with you." DB got into his fighting position before continuing,"I won't let that happen, even if I have to die."

"Before I kill you, what is your name?"

"DB. You?"

"Darkness, because of my feathers." They were all jet black. DB charged at Darkness, but was knocked away by one of his wings. Darkness then lunged at DB. DB rolled away, but one of Darkness's claws scratched DB'arm. DB just got to his feet and pulled out a katana. They charged at each other. DB blocked one of Darkness's claws and dodged the other and then tripped him. He swung down, but Darkness moved out of the way. He then flew up and flapped his wings, causing DB to fly backwards. DB hit the side of the nest, then he ducked in time to dodge Darkness from hitting him. Darkness swooped over DB and grabbed him. He then dropped DB. DB landed on his face, but got up like it was nothing. "how can you get up like a fifty foot drop is nothing?"

"I've had worse." DB then jumped up at Darkness and landed on his back. Darkness flipped upside down, leaving DB to dangle there. He flew past some stalactites to try to make DB hit one, but DB just dodged them. Darkness then tried to barrel roll DB off, still no success. He then tried doing some backflips, finally getting DB off and hurling to the floor. DB landed on his feet. Darkness came swooping him right after, hitting him. DB was rammed into the side of the nest and had the air knocked out of him. Darkness then bit him like he bit Tigress. DB fell to the ground.

Darkness circled him. He said,"I think my sister would have fun with you. Course, I would have fun killing you. I think I'll just kill you. After you're dead, I will make your friend over there my mate." He chuckled evily, as he lifted a claw, but before he brought it down, he seen DB start having fire on his hands. DB slowly started getting to his feet. "HOW ARE YOU STANDING!? MY VENOM SHOULD HAVE IMMOBALIZED YOU!"

"Righteous fury can do amazing things." He then hit Darkness, burning some of the feathers. He ran at Darkness and hit him, but kept running until they hit the cave wall. Darkness fell to the ground. He looked up and let out a screech. DB grabbed his beak and threw him to the other side of the cave. He then wetn and picked up Tigress, throwing her over his back. He ran out of the cave to get the Mongolian Death Lily. He jumped onto the cliff side and slowly made his way down. He came to a ledge. There was a huge flower, much like the flower creature they had faced earlier, except it was opened up. DB uprooted it. He looked to both sides and seen there were several ledges with the Mongolian Death Lily. "Just like my home dimension." He then picked up Tigress. He ran down the side of the cliff while holding both Tigress and the Mongolian Death Lily. He got to the bottom and started just running through the forest. He noticed the muntain and realized he needed to change directions. He ran in the right direction after he changed directions and they were running up the side of the valley in a matter of moments. They were finally in the desert and DB never stopped running until they were out of the desert and in a forest.

He sat Tigress down, along with the Mongolian Death Lily. He was panting and holding his chest as he was sitting. Tigress was finally able to speak. "Thank you."

"No... thank...you. You...helped me...face my...fear." He was still breathing heavily. Tigress slowly got her hand held out and held DB's.

DB smiled as he knew she was saying both thank you and you're welcome. "You won't be walking until tomorrow morning, so we need to rest." They both fell asleep, without realizing Mastermind was watching them from above. He smiled, as his plan was still on track. Monkey and Mantis will get poisoned tomorrow. This will leave only Crane, Viper, Shifu, and the Ladies of the Shade to stop them. He knew that wasn't enough. He left swiftly.

**Somewhere else in a forest**

Wan and Po were sitting next to a fire. Wan was holding a stick in the fire, just to hold it. Po was watching around, because he felt someone was watching them. Wan said,"Let's get some sleep. We will be arriving tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"You're probably imagining things."

"Ya. You're-you're right." The two fell asleep, but they were indeed being watched by Traitor, the fire reflecting off his eyes. If it wasn't for the pain he would help to cause them, he would kill them right there. He left them in the darkness. He was ready for the plan to be initiated.

**This chapter is down. Please review.**


	9. Mastermind's Plan Unleased

**Time for Masterminds plan to head for full swing.**

The morning gong rang. "Good morning Master!"

"Good morning students. Since this is the day of the Almond cookie eating contest is today, we will not have training. Now, go for breakfast. We will leave right after."

After he left, they all started walking to the kitchen, talkng about the contest. Once they arrived, Mantis said,"I just realized that Po is still gone. Who's gonna make breakfast?"

"I can." They turned to see Informant standing there. "DB taught me, so it will probably end up with a big mess." They all left and closed the doors.

About fifteen minutes later, the doors opened with a cloud of whire smoke. When it cleared, Informant was completely covered in flour. "It's ready." They walked in to see a mess worse than anything they've ever seen before and their mouths were gaping.

Shifu walked in. He quickly took notice of the mess and Informant being covered in flour. "Informant. You will clean this up after everyone is finished eating."

"Already planned on it."

Everyone cleaned off their seats and got to eating their food. they were done in about half an hour. They headed down while Informant was left with cleaning duty.

**With Tigress and DB**

DB woke quickly and drew his katana. He looked around cautiously. Tigress was sleeping soundly. The Mongolian Death Lily was still sitting where it was last night. The fire had burned out. Darkness was standing their staring at DB. DB continued to look before he realized that Darkness was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get her."

"Not gonna happen." DB then pulled out his chigiriki and put his katana away. Darkness lunged at DB, but DB swung his chigiriki at him as he dodged, sending Darkness through many trees, waking up Tigress. She was about to ask what was going on, but was answered when Darkness came flying back in. He just flew right past DB, scraching him, and flying screamed in pain.

Tigress came up to him and asked,"Is it bad?"

"Na. It's a shallow wound." He then pulled out some cotton and put it on there. He then pulled out long white cloth and put it over the cotton and tied it there. "That should do until I can get actual medical treatment."

"It should. Can you carry the Mongolian Death Lily?"

"Yes. It will be no problem. Let's go."

They quickly made their way to the City with the Mongolian Death Lily.

**With Po and Wan**

They both woke up at the same time. Wan stretched and said,"We need to get going. We will be at the village later this evening. If we're lucky, we'll be there at the same time as DB and Tigress."

"Alright. Let's get some breakfast first."

"Fine."

Po quickly started making some noodles over the fire.

**Valley of Peace**

The almond cookie eating contest was about to get started. All the contestants were sitting at tall plates of almond cookies. Monkey and Mantis were almost drooling over their cookies. Viper said,"They are so gonna win this."

"Yes they are."

"Indeed."

Su and Wing were watching from the rooftops, so they wouldn't be seen. They were also keeping an eye out for bandits, since Shifu, Viper, and Crane didn't have very good vantage points for watching for bandits, seeing as they were in the middle of a crowd. "Those two are gonna win."

Su and Wing turned to see Informant completely clean. They just turned back to the contest. Informant sat next to them. He was staring intently at every oponent. There were three bunnies, two pigs, two geese, a wolf, and a crocodile. None of them looked like they would be threats, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The announcer came on stage saying,"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual almond cookie eating contest. The winner of this coontest will win free almond cookies for a year! Now, lets meet our contestants." Everyone cheered. "our first two contestants are Masters Monkey and Mantis of the Jade Palace." Everyone cheered as Monkey raised his clasped hands and shook them. Mantis just took a few bows. The announcer introduced the rest of the contestants, each getting applause, but not as loud as Monkey and Mantis recieved. "Now you have one minute to eat as many almond cookies as you can. AAAaaaannnd... Begin!" An hourglass was flipped over and all the contestants started scarfing down almond cookies, with Monkey and Mantis quickly taking the lead.

Informant was watching closely, when it hit him what was happening. He quickly jumped down and ran for the stage. He yelled as he approached,"STOP THE CONTEST! STOP THE CONTEST!" He flipped the table.

The anouncer asked,"What is the meaning of this!?"

Informant ignored him and turned his attention to Monkey and Mantis and asked,"Do you two feel fine? Do you feel sick at all?"

"Um, no."

"Me niether."

"You had ten cookies each, right?"

"Yes."

Informant smelled a cookie in each of their stacks. "These are poisoned, but luckily, because of the poison that was used and the number of cookies you ate, you won't die. You'll just feel very sick for a few days."

Monkey asked,"Are you sure that they're poisoned?"

"Ninjas are trained to be able to tell what kind of poison is used just by the way they smell. I am the best at it. Even better than DB. Also you will probably be throwing up in about five, four, three, two, one." As soon as he said one, they both ran to a trashcan. "Don't worry, though. None of the other cookies are poisoned." The other contestants breathed a sigh of relief. Informant, Crane, Viper, Shifu and the Wu Sisters went back to the Jade Palace. Crane carried Mantis and Monkey to get them there faster and to reduce the speed that the poison spread, so that they would be able to get it out of their system faster.

**Outside the Valley of Peace**

The three were standing around a fire. Traitor said,"Informant found the poison before they were all eaten. He foiled our plan."

Mastermind let out a small chuckle. "I actually figured in the possibility of Informant finding the poison before all the cookies were eaten. Though they may not die, they will still feel very weak when we strike. This way, we only have two of the Wu sisters, Crane, Viper, and Shifu to worry about. Course, we may not even have to worry about the two Wu sisters too much."

Avenger questioned,"Why not?"

"They may wear themselves out by attacking DB."

The three started to chuckle evilly, making sure not to get too loud so no one would hear them.

**With Tigress and DB**

The two were leaving the City. DB spoke to the members of the board,"Nice doing buisness with you."

"Same here."

"I would actually like to thank you because you helped me face a huge fear of mine."

"Well, you really shouldn't thnk us. Someone came here telling us not to really give into a treaty unless you go on a mission for us to go to the Mongolian desert. They also suggested sending you to get the Mongolian Death Lily."

Tigress asked,"Who was this person?"

"I don't know. Never gave us a name. He was just some beaver that was missing an eye."

Tigress and DB gasped before saying in unison,"Avenger!"

"You know him?"

DB answered,"Yes. He is one of my arch nemesis...es. I think that's the plural for arch nemesis. Not sure, but, ya. He's an enemy of mine. This means this was all part of a plot. I don't know what, though. We need to get back to the Valley of Peace, fast." The two took off running back to the Valley of Peace.

**Sunset.**

DB and Tigress were almost to a village, when Tigress tripped. DB stopped and went back to her. "How bad is it?" Tigress slowly removes her hands from her foot. Db gently checked it for any fractures or for sprains. "Looks like you have a hairline fracture on it. We will need to stop here for the night."

"Alright."

They slowly made it into the village. DB supported Tigress as they walked into the village. They made their way to a hotel. DB said to the innkeeper,"We would like two rooms for the night."

"I'm sorry. We only have one available room."

"Oh, well, do you have any mats you can bring into the room?"

"Sorry, fresh out."

"Alright. Give us the room."

The innkeeper led them down the hallway. He unlocked the door and showed them in. It was a honeymoon suite. It looked as though the rose petals were freshly put down. The innkeeper left and closed the door. DB turned to Tigress. "That innkeeper was lying. There were several empty rooms. I'd say this is just another plan by Traitor and Avenger. So, you go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

"Alright."

Just before she sat down, though, the innkeeper walked back in with a pot of tea and two cups. "Would you like some tea?"

Tigress started,"Yes, I would. Tha-" DB cut her off by letting out a scream, running to the tea, and throwing the pot and cups out the window. He turned back and pulled out a katana and put it to the throat of the innkeeper. "What's going on?"

"The tea this innkeeper brought us had a thing i it that if you smell too much of it, your senses dull and your reaction time slows." As he finished speaking, he turned around and blocked a dart coming through the window. He blocked another and another. The next one hit Tigress, and she went down. DB continued to block them, but he eventually felt a prick in his leg. He turned to see the innkeeper next to him and holding a dart. DB was then hit by one form the window he started to feel woosy and was wobbling, but not falling asleep.

Avenger came in and said,"Nighty night." He then hit DB in the head, knocking him out. He then put DB and Tigress in the bed together. He turned to the innkeeper and said,"Now, when Po and Wan come in tomorrow, tell them that they insisted on this room, got it?" The innkeeper just nodded, nervously. "Good. you have been a great help." Avenger then left through the window and the innkeeper walked back to his desk.

**Outside**

Wan was silently moving along rooftops, looking for any bandits, but was finding none. There wasn't even a bandit street in this town. She came to the hotel. She knew that DB was in there. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. She lept along the rooftops again until she was outside the village and by a small fire. Po asked,"Find anything?"

"All I found was where DB and Tigress were staying at tonight. No bandits. Tomorrow, let's get up early and surprise them."

"Alright." The two then fell asleep.

**The next morning**

The two woke up exactly at sunrise and went into the city, Wan making sure her face was concealed and that she was in a cloak. They first went to a restauraunt for breakfast. They then went to the hotel. The innkeeper noticed them and said,"Hello, and welcome, Dragon Warrior. What can I do for you and your friend?"

"Greetings. I know that Master Tigress came in here last night with friend. We were wondering if you could lead us to their rooms."

"Follow me." He started leading them down a hallway. "You know, they only had one room. They even insisted on it specifically, even though we had plenty of other rooms that they could have slept in seperately." Po and Wan exchanged glances. "Here we are." The innkeeper unloked the door and walked away.

Po opened the door. He and Wan entered. There mouths gaped when they seen Tigress and DB in the same bed. They were facing away from each other, though. Wan yelled, "WHAT'S GOING ONHERE!?"

DB and Tigress woke up instantly. They looked around and quickly recalled last night and then turned to Po and Wan staring at them, both with tears. Wan ran out. DB ran after her calling, "Wan, wait. Let me explain."

Tigress and Po were staring at each other. "Po, please. Let me explain."

"EXPLAIN WHAT!? Explain how you lost your love for a dmb, fat panda and fell in love with a coyote that was smarter, more slender, and better at kung fu!? Exlpain that!? Huh!?"

"No. I didn't fall in love with him. Avenger has come back and he forced the innkeeper to tell us that this was the only available room. Then, he had him bring in tea that had something in it that reduces reaction time and dulls the senses. He then shot sleeping darts in here. He got me first and then evidently got DB, too. We were then put in the bed together. I would never fall for anyone but you, Po. I love you too much. I would never leave you. Please believe me." She had walked up to him and put her hand on him.

He backed up and looked down. "I don't know, Tigress. I just don't know." He then walked away with Tigress following right behind him. Both of them had their heads down.

**With Wan**

She ran through the streets of the village on all fours, with tears in her eyes and streaking down her face. She eventually ran into an allyway. She sat down on the ground and put her face in her hands and continued to cry. DB slowly entered the allyway. He knelt down beside her and said,"Wan, please. Let me explain what happened."

"Leave me alone."

"Wan, please. I want to explain this to you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK! I know everything! You fell in love with someone else! I shouldn't be surprised, though. She's more beautiful than me. She's stronger. She's never been _evil_ either."

"Wan, I never fell in love with her. I-"

"Here I thought you weren't the lying type. I thought you were the loyal type. But, you're not. Goodbye. I'm going to the fortress. Go back to the Jade Palace and NEVER speak to me again." She left without looking back, leaving DB on his knees, crying uncontrollably.

He slowly got up, still crying. He wiped away some tears and walked out of the allyway and headed in a full out sprint towards the Jade Palace. Po and Tigress seen him run. They knew that he was hurt and heading towards the Jade Palace. They followed his general direction without a word.

**Jade Palace**

DB stumbled through the gates and walked briskly, falling several times, towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. When he got to it, he fell down beside it and grasped it at the base, letting all the tears fall. Informant walked up to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. When he seen DB, he ran up to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and asked, "DB, what's wrong?"

All that DB could mangae was," A..ee..ne...ma..br..nem..coo."

Informant didn't have any idea what he was saying, but he did know that Db was hurting severely. He just sat there gently rubbing his back. As he was doing so, he thought, _What is going on? What hurt DB so badly?_ He knew that Su might be a little more understanding, but she was at the Wu Sisters fortress. He then heard a branch snap. He slowly left DB's side to check it out. He slowly walked down. He seen something disappear at the bottom of the hill, so he followed it. He seen the figure again and continued to follow it. He finally seen it enter the Hall of Warriors. He slowly entered. He seen it at the end of the hall. He yelled,"Who are you?"

The figure turned to reveal it was none other than Traitor. "Surprised?" Traitor then lunged at Informant.

**Training hall**

Shifu, Crane, and Viper were all on the training course, when the doors burst open. They all jumped off the course to see who it was. It was a cloaked figure with a katana. He said,"My name is Mastermind, and you will all be captured now."

Shifu got into his fighting stance and replied,"I think not!" Crane and Viper followed suit of Master Shifu. Mastermind grinned evily under his hood. They charged at each other.

**With Po and Tigress**

They were still walking in silence. Out of nowhere they were both hit down. They got up to see that it was Avenger. He charged at them before they could react.

**With Informant**

He was pinned. He struggled, though it was futile. Traitor whispered while putting the blade of his naginata next to Informants head,"I could easily kill you, but I am going to let you live. At least until We have conquered all of China and killed DB. We are hoping that he goes to the Wu sisters fortress, so they wear themsleves down before we attack them." He then knocked out Informant and tied him up. "I wonder how the others are doing. i'll check on Mastermind to see how he's doing."

**Not good. Informant is down and the others may not make it. See what happens next time. Also, i know I haven't updated for a few days. I have a good reason. Two words: hunting season. Never miss it. That is the ONLY thing that would keep me from updating. Well, bye. Oh, and review please.**


	10. Captured and Darkness

**Yay! Fight scenes! What could be more exciting, especially for me, the author? Enjoy!**

Shifu Crane and Viper were having a hard time with Mastermind, especially Crane. His wings had gotten cut up terribly. Shifu lunged at Mastermind, with Oogways staff fully extended. Mastermind ducked and swung his sword toward Shifu, but it was caught by Viper. He just smiled as lept through the air and when he landed, he flipped Viper over his head, making her let go. He was about to swing down, when Crane picked him up. Crane then flipped him in the air and kicked him a couple of times before he kicked him down. Just before he hit the ground, Shifu kicked him across the room, and he hit one of the swinging clubs, completely destroying it. He slammed into the wall and fell down. The three were ready to attack. He just layed there until he started to chuckle. The chuckle became louder, until it was a laugh, an evil laugh. He got up slowly, with an evil smirk on his face. "I expected more from Grandmaster Shifu and masters Crane and Viper." He then lunged at them with a kick.

**With Po and Tigress**

Avenger just got slammed against a tree. He dodged Po flying at him, again. The tree crashed to the ground. tigress tried an open palm strike, but Avenger just grabbed her arm and threw her over to Po, who simply caught her. She then lunged off of Po's arm. Avenger was ready for an attack from her, but she went over him, which confused him until he was hit by Po. He got up and used a smoke bomb to disappear. Po and Tigress stood back to back ready for him to attack from any direction. Any direction, but up. He dropped down and kicked them apart. The two rolled into their fighting positions. Avenger charged at Po. Po got ready for this the same way he had gotten ready for Tai Lung. Avenger was hit upward. Tigress smiled and said,"Good job, Po." The two continued to look up. Po got a confused look. "What is it?"

"He should have come down by now."

They soon found out he had caught himself on the way down. He grabbed Po from behind and threw him into Tigress. The two crashed into a few trees. They got up weakly. Avenger was chuckling evily. "Did you really think I would be as easily defeated as that weakling, Tai Lung?" He then hit both of them with his tail. "Sweet dreams, my foes." They soon lost conciousness afterwards.

**In the training hall**

Everyone was breathing heavily. Mastermind put away his sword. The three heroes looked at each other with confused expressions. Mastermind motioned to behind them. They turned to see Traitor. Next, they seen a black blur, and darkness. Mastermind smiled and said,"Go get Monkey and Mantis. Carry them, Shifu, and Viper to the base. I'll take Crane."

"What about DB?"

"He will be too heartbroken to do anything to free them."

Mastermind tied up their prisoners while Traitor went and grabbed Monkey and Mantis. Surprisingly unseen to both of them was Zeng watching the whole thing. He ran to tell DB.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

DB was still clinging to the base of the tree, but he had cried out all the tears he had. Zeng ran up and said,"DB! DB! Traitor has captured Shifu, Crane, and Viper with the help of someone named Mastermind! He is now going to get Monkey and Mantis!" DB didn't move. "They need your help!" Still nothing. "Aren't you going to do something!?"

"No. No one needs my help. I'd just end up destroying it, like Wan destroyed my heart."

Zeng didn't believe what he was hearing. DB had never let anything bother him. He decided to try one more thing, that e wasn't sure if it would work, or if it was even true, but it most likely was true. "Mastermind planned that."

DB turned towards Zeng. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I need to get the help of the Wu sisters. If I can't get Wan to help, i can surely get the other two to help." With that, DB jumped down and ran towards the Wu sisters fortress.

Zeng turned around to see Mastermind standing there. Zeng gulped. Masterming smirked and said,"Don't worry. You won't die. You'll just have to watch the destruction of the Valley of Peace." He then grabbed Zeng by his neck, and slowly walked away.

**Wu Sisters fortress**

Su and Wing were sitting at a table, sad about how their sister was. Su spoke with some anger showing. "I can't believe this. How could DB be so mean? I never expected him to do that, especially not to Wan. He looked like he loved her."

"Guys usually are good at hiding things, especially when people trust them. He was probably like most guys, only wanting to get a girl in bed. Guess Tigress was more than happy to oblige."

DB entered and said,"I need your help!"

Su and Wing glared at him. Su said sarcastically,"Help to get more women in bed!?"

DB knew what they were thinking happened. "Let me explian what happened."

Wing took a step forward. "We know what happened! You cheated on our sister!"

Su then got in her fighting position while saying,"I can't believe I ever felt like you were my brother."

Her voice was as cold as ice. DB knew that they needed to blow off some steam that they built up against him, so he let them both hit him when they charged. He slammed into a pillar. He got up, only to be hit again. Su ran up to him and kicked his face upwards. Wing then kicked him sideways, sending him into the table. Su screamed,"FIGHT!" DB didn't. He just let them pummel him. For twenty minutes they were pounding DB extremely hard.

DB sat up slowly, bleeding in many parts of his face. One of his arms seemed to be bending slightly in the wrong direction. He had a cut across his chest. His legs were badly bruised and bleeding. His breathing was a little heavy. "You two done? Can I explain now?"

Su glared at him. "What is there to explian? Wan explained it all to us."

"Did she say what i told her when she ran off and I found her crying in the alleyway?"

"No. she never even mentioned her going into an alleyway."

"It was all part of a plan. It was planned by a new enemy of mine, who is named Mastermind. He has evidently teamed up with Traitor and Avenger. They forced the innkeeper to put us in the same room and not give us a mat. They then hit us with sleeping darts and put us in the bed after we fell asleep."

Su didn't seem to believe it. "You guys are all the same. Try anything to keep a girl."

DB slowly stood to his feet. "I should have known you wouldn't believe me. Wan didn't believe me either. Guess I have to stop those three on my own. I was hoping to get help." He made his way out of the fortress.

After he left. The two Wu sisters heard a voice behind them say,"you should have believed him." They turned quickly to see Avenger, Mastermind, and Traitor satnding their, with the unconious forms of Informant, the Five, the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu. The Wu sisters knew they were too weak to fight, but they did anyways, quickly being defeated. Just before Su passed out, Mastermind said,"Now, we take over China."

**In a village outside the fortress**

The villagers had seen DB coming out of the fortress. They were surprised he had survived entering and then leaving with his life. They all started swarming him and asking him questions. Tears were filling his eyes and he was getting annoyed by the villagers. He shouted, "WOULD YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM IN A TERRIBLE MOOD RIGHT NOW, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ASKED ALL THESE QUESTIONS!" Everyone moved away, letting him through. He left and went to the forest. He sat down beside a tree.

Back in the village, everyone had gone back to doin what they were doing. The three vilians jumped down into the village, smiling evily just before laying waste to it.

**A day later, in a fortress**

The three were sitting at a table with a map of China on it. They were talking about how they would attack China. they stopped when they heard some moaning. They turned to a wall with several pillars. In between each pillar was a prisoner chained to each of the pillars. They were put up in the order of Mantis, Monkey, Shifu, Viper, Informant, Tigress, Su, Crane, Po, and Wing. Su was waking up. She was gagged so she couldn't speak. She turned both directions, but could only see the pillars. Mastermind smiled and said,"Nice to see you're awake. Now, you can see how we are going to take over China." Su's eyes widened. The three laughed at this and turned back towards the map. The rest of the prisoners were waking up, except Informant.

**With DB**

He was still sitting next to the tree. Zeng came flying down."Why aren't you trying to fight your enemies?"

"The Wu sisters didn't believe my story. So, I'd have to go it alone. There is no way I could do it, especially not in the condition I'm in."

"So, you aren't even going to try? You have done the impossible before without help. Why not now? At least try. Especially since it is their fault that Wan decided to break up with you. Make them pay for it. Then, after you have freed everyone, they will tell Wan wht happened. They will stick by a friend."

DB's eyes changed from sad to, what looked like emptiness. He got up and ran in some direction. He said to himself,"They will pay for hurting me."

Zeng flew to the Wu sisters fortress. Inside, he tried to find Wan's room. He found a door that was shut. He slowly opened it to see Wan curled up in a ball on her bed. "Miss Wan?"

She didn't turn around to face him. "What do you want, Zeng?"

"To tell you that your sisters have both been captured."

Wan then turned around and asked,"Who captured them?" there was obviously a lot of urgency in her voice.

"It was by three villians named Traitor, Avenger, and Mastermind."

"Is the base destroyed?"

"No, but they were very weak since they had just fought DB."

"What was HE doing here!?"

"He was trying to get their help because Everyone from the Jade Palace had also been captured by those three. The breakup was all a plot from the beginning."

Wan's eyes were as wide as they could get. "He was telling the truth, and now we're paying the price."

"Yes, and the next to pay were the citizens in the village outside your fortress."

"Where are those fiends!?"

"Follow me."

**In the forest**

Zeng and Wan were right where Zeng had met up wth DB. There was a path of fallen tress where he had ran. "Follow the destruction"

"Thank you, Zeng."

"Go help DB defeat those three and that will be more than thanks enough." Wan nodded and ran off.

**In the fortress**

The three were talking again. "So, we all know the plan?"

"Yes."

"Yes. I'm going to do some looking at the areas. I'll be back." Traitor then left through a portal.

"You are a great planner. With DB so heartbroken, when he finally decides to fight us, he will be too weak."

As if on cue, the doors flew off the hinges. The duo jumped backwards. The table was destroyed. They turned to see DB. He was giving a death glare to Mastermind. His friends had all seen him give a death glare before, but this one was different. All it was was death. you could se know life in his eyes. He spoke with a dark tone,"I'm gonna kill you for the way you hurt me."

Everyone was scared by this. It was even darked than when he was fighting Traitor for the first time in this dimension. Mastermind ripped off his cloak, revealing that he was a grizzly bear. He had slightly darked fur than most. He also had on under the cloak a pair of dark blue shorts. He also had two katanas that were strapped to his back. The strapps crossed making an "X" on his chest. DB spoke again,"X marks the spot." Everyone wished he would stop speaking. Avenger, Mastermind and DB all got into fighting positions. This was going to be a fight of the millenium.


	11. The Dark DB and his strength

**HELLO EVERYONE! I decided that, as a Christmas gift, on the day that I finished the Christmas Special, I would continue this story. ENJOY!**

Avenger lunged first. DB blocked his attack and then punched him so hard that he flew across the room and into a wall. He fell unconcious. DB's eyes never left Mastermind. He walked slowly towards Mastermind. Mastermind was obviously nervous, because he was used to the usual way that DB fought. Mastermind decided to charge. When he got to DB, DB began to block like he normally did, except he did it one handed. He then uppercut Mastermind, followed by a kick to the jaw, just like Tigress would. Everyone had a shocked expression. Shifu shook his head. "I guess it isn't all that shocking, since he has been trained by Tigress." Everyone nodded.

Mastermind pulled himself off the ground and rubbed his jaw. He knew this was not going to be easy. DB's regular style was tough enough by itself. But, now that he was combining it with others, that would be a problem. The two charged at each other again, but this time DB blocked just like Crane before delivering a couple of kicks like he would, followed by a Tigress punch and a slice from his katana. Everyone had gaping mouths again. He was never trained by Crane, or had any training for the Crane style. "I have more surprises than that up my sleeve." He then charged again. This time he stole form the mantis style by delivering a quick series of kicks and punches. He then blocked the sword, followed by a kick in the stomach, causing him to cough up a small amount of blood. Informant was frantically working on unlocking the cuffs on his wrists. Mastermind decided to keep away from DB as best he could. At least until he could think of a way to get through the five styles of kung fu and DB's own fighting style. Unfortunately for him, it didn't even start to work as planned, because DB was on him in a split second. He jumped up and kick him, showing the viper style. When he landed, he spun around with his sword. It was blocked, but the punch that followed knocked him away and onto his back. He got up again. Mastermind was breathing heavily. He realized that this was not the best of plans. He took a quick glance at Avenger. He was starting to come to, but not yet. DB had come on Mastermind again. He spun with a kick, then flipped over, while kicking him in the jaw. He charged again. The last of the fighting styles he had not shown was Po's. He then showed it. "FEET OF FURY!" That got Mastermind knocked into the pillar that held Informant and Viper. DB grabbed Mastermind, slammed him on the ground, then threw him up, followed by him kicking Mastermind on his way down.

DB walked slowly up to Mastermind, who had coughed up some more blood and had some coming out his nose. He had some fur missing on parts of his body. DB raised his sword to bring the death strike, but was stopped by a bright shinning light. It said, "DB. I will not tell you what to do. I will tell you that if you kill him, you will go down a dark path that you will never return from." The light then disappeared.

DB smirked. "Guess I'll be seeing you in hell."

He lifted his sword again and swung down. The sound of clashing metal was heard. Informant was standing on the other side of Mastermind with his sword protecting him. "DB. I _cannot_ and _will not_ let you do this."

DB then hit Informant in his face. He flew next to Avenger. "You try to stop me again, I'll kill ya. Now where was I."

Informant woke up Avenger and said,"Distract DB while I free the others." Avenger nodded. Informant rushed to the others and rushed to unlock their chains.

DB was swinging down again, but he was pushed away by Avenger. He turned towards him. Avenger had his sword out and at the ready. The two charged at each other. Db blocked his sword, spun around and delivered two kicks to his stomach. Avenger quickly got up and charged again, only to be knocked across the room again. He was too weak to get up. DB turned back towards Mastermind and raised hi sword for the fourth time. As he came down, it was again stopped by a katana. DB looked up and seen Wan there. Her eyes were watery. She spoke with a slightly broken voice. "DB. Please don't kill him. He may have hurt us, but he is not deserving of death."

DB pulled his sword away and stood straight up. His eyes never changed. He put his sword into his left hand. What happened next surprised everyone. He slapped Wan. She was knocked backwards and onto the ground. She sat up with hurt eyes. DB's voice was like daggers of ice. "You are part of why I feel like this." Wan was now torn up she knew she would have to fight DB to stop him.

DB again lifted his sword. It was again stopped by Wan. Her eyes now had both hurt and serious expressions. "If you want to kill him, then you have to go through me!"

"Gladly." That response made everyone stop what they were doing and stare. They were in complete disbelief.

Wan kicked DB before he moved. He slid backwards, but it didn't seem to phase him. Wan and DB charged at each other. There blades locked. DB threw a punch, knocking her away. He then jumped while spinning and kicked her again. She dodged the next kick and sweep kicked DB. He fell, but quickly rolled to his feet and sprung at Wan. He tackled her. They rolled, then broke apart. A small blood stain could be seen on Wan's mask. DB charged again. Wan blocked his strike again and kicked at him, but her foot was caught by DB. He threw her over his shoulder. She fell and rolled and ended up next to Mastermind. She had lost her katana when DB threw her. DB smirked and said, "Looks like I kill two birds with one stone."

He slowly walked up to the two he lifted up his sword again and again he was stopped. This time by Po being thrown at him and the two of them going into a pillar. When Po fell off, it was Shown that DB was literally in the pillar. He pushed himself off. His voice filled with anger. "You are going to pay for that panda!" He spun and kicked him. Po landed next to the other warriors, all of which were free. Db got into his fighting position, as did everyone else. They charged at him. He put away his katana. Viper tried to wrap herself around his arms, but he just maneuvered himself to grab her and threw her against Crane. Neither of them were out. Su and Wing were on either side of him. He was effortlessly blocking them. Mantis tried to attack from behind, but he ducked, only to be met by to feet. He landed and flipped onto his feet. He charged again. Shifu tried to strike him using his staff, but DB caught it and pushed both Shifu and the staff backwards. He landed and charged with Monkey. DB grabbed Monkey by the tail and swung him around, hitting Shifu again and then threw him into a pillar, breaking a portion out of it. Crane and Viper tried attacking from one side while Po and Tigress went on another. Po swung Tigress around to try to kick DB, but he jumped over her and then kicked Crane away. Viper used her tail to keep him from going to far away. Tigress was now swinging Po. DB just caught Po and threw both of them away. He was then kicked by Informant. Avenger ame from behind andpunched him into Mantis, who kicked him multiple times and knocked him down. DB quickly got back up. "I'm gonna have to pull out all the stops." No one liked the sound of that. He then charged at Po he struck him hard and through a pillar. He then grabbed Tigress and threw her into Crane, then jumped and kicked both of them down. Viper and Mantis tried to attack him, but he just ducked. He grabbed Viper's tail and swung her into hitting Mantis. After he threw them, he charged at them again and kicked them down, making a small crater. The Su, Wing and Shifu were fighting him now. He was blocking. Informant came behind and attacked with Avenger. He fell down, but quickly got back up. They charged. He blocked their attacks. He then kicked them away. He then did the feet of fury again, but without warning. The five warriors were down for the count, as well as everyone else. DB scoffed. "These are supposed to be among the greatest warriors in all of China? Pathetic. The Wu sisters. Supposedly the most fearsome warriors ever. Grandmaster Shifu of the Jade Palace. The Furious Five. And the Dragon Warrior. The victor over Tai Lung. The warrior of black and White that was destined to defeat Shen. He's nothing more than a big, fat, flabby panda. Absolutely pathetic."

He began to walk over to Mastermind again, but he heard Po say, "Wait just a second!"

He turned to see Po getting up. "Dumb idea, panda."

DB charged at Po, but he blocked the attack. He grabbed DB's arms and brought him into his gut and launched him to the doorway. DB growled, showing his teeth. Po then said, "Roar!" This only made DB angrier. He charged at Po again, and slid into a punch, that Po effortlessly blocked. Po kicked DB. DB struck again, but Po used his butt to block the attack. DB sprung backwards, charging again. Po just got into his inner peace stance as DB was rushing at him. Po then grabbed DB and threw him like one of Shen's cannonballs. When DB landed, he glared at Po, while Po only smirked. DB charged again, trying toslide into another punch, but that was caught and he was swung into another pillar, taking it out. DB got up and shook himself. He ran at Po again and tried to sweep kick him, but Po got out of the way and kicked DB in the jaw. DB ran at Po again. This time, Po hit him hard with an open palm strike. DB ended up right by the doors.

When he got up, some blood was coming from his nose and mouth. An eye was blackened and an ear was torn along with his nose being obviously broken. He put his hands on his nose and straightend it out. He then said, "This is a waist of time." He began to walk away, but before he did, he took out his mask. He scoffed at it and threw it to the ground. Wan, Mastermind, Avenger and Informant were all shocked. "Goodbye."

That was his last words as he left. Po asked,"What is meant by him throwing down his mask?"

The four shocked warriors replied in unison, "He's gone rouge."

This recieved a gasp from everyone else. Shifu said, "We must go to the Jade Palace to make a plan and to rest."

Traitor came through a portal and asked,"Did DB truly go rouge?" Wan got up and pointed at his mask. "I'll help you."

Wan walked weakly to DB's mask and picked it up. "Promise me that he will live. The three of you."

"What if we don't?"

Wan's righteous fury kicked in and she quickly recovered. She walked right up to Traitor. "If you don't, or you do, but don't stick to your promise, I will rip off your legs and shove one down your throat and the other up your butt, then rip your wings off and use them to beat you until you die." She then walked to Avenger. "If you don't, I'll shove your tail so far down your throat that it wil come out you butt!"

She walked to Mastermind, but he stopped her. "I get it. If I don't you'll do something that'll cause me a slow and painful death."

Wan then made a portal and everyone weakly made it through to the Jade Palace.

**A village**

In a village in the middle of nowhere, the village is made of run down buildings. The streets are unpaved and covered in filth. The buildings seem to be made out of the cheapest of materials. DB slowly wlaks to this mostly unknown village and begins to lay waste to it. Worse than what his three enemies had done to the village outside the Wu sisters fortress.

**Uh Oh. A rouge DB. This is not good. But, this is also not the end. I put a few spolers into my Christmas Special, but you will have to guess how they happen. Well, please review! I only have one review for the entire story. If I don't get another review by he time I write the next chapter, which will be tomorrow, I will beg for reviews. I don't wanna beg.**


	12. Dream and New Relative

**Another chapter is underway. YAY! *crickets chirp in the background* Well, at least the crickets are excited. *chirping stops* Uh, just start the chapter.**

DB is sleeping in the remains of the destroyed village. He is moving slightly while he is dreaming.

_DB's dreamscape_

_DB is in the middle of a meadow with two other DBs. One looks very kind and gentle and happy. The other one looks evil, plain and simple. "What's going on?"_

_The evil one answers, "Which side will you choose?"_

_"What?"_

_The kind looking one replies, "You must choose."_

_"Choose what?" The other two smile. Then, they all three move away from each other. It also seems like the two other DBs were moving down. Once they stop moving, they are in an ancient Roman colloseum. DB is in the seats. He turns to both sides to see he is the only one there. He turns to the arena, and the other two DBs are in Roman armor and locked in a fight to the death. "What's going on?"_

_Two cloaked figures apear on either side of DB. The one on the left speaks and it is obvious he is a male. "They are locked in a fight to the death to see who will have the main influence over you."_

_"What!?"_

_The one on the right is female, as noticed when she speaks. "The good one was on the winning side, but recently the evil one became stronger, and now they are equals."_

_"You must choose a side or be destroyed."_

_"What do you mean that I'll be destroyed?"_

_The female answered, "The fight is too powerful to be contained within one person. So..."_

_"You must choose a side to give them the strength to win or..."_

_The cloaked figures ended in unison, "BE DESTROYED!"_

_They then disappeared. "What!?" DB looked to either side. When he turned forward again, the other two were directly in front of him and they now had battle scars. "What's going on?"_

_They spoke together, "You must choose a side. So, which side do you choose?"_

_End dreamscape_

At the last comment, DB woke up. He still had the look of death in his eyes. He turned to the boar next to him, which was the only one alive from his attack. He stabbed him, but he didn't die. "That will eventually kill ya. Maybe, you'll survive long enough to tell someone where I'm headed next." He then headed towards the rising sun.

**Jade Palace**

The warriors are gathered around the table, though they are all beaten up, because of their fight with DB yesterday. They had a map in front of them. Shifu pointed to an area on the map. "We were here during the fight. DB went in this direction..."He drew a line with the thing he was pointing with and continued, "when he left. If we assume he went in a straight line, he would first come to this town." He was pointing to a small dot.

"Actually, Master Shifu," Wan got his attention and said, "there is a bandit village that he knows of in before there. It is right here." She pointed to a spot in between the town and where they had been at. "It is the closest one to where we fought."

Traitor got down from the cabinet and said, "Perfect place for a new rouge ninja to go."

"I have an idea that might help." Everyone turned towards Informant. "I can get Wayward Son, DB's parents, and, if possible, someone even closer to DB and bring them here. They can maybe get DB back to his normal self. Or, if not, we will be able to pin him down and get him to listen to reason."

Shifu stroked his beard and said,"Very well. You go. We will rest a day before we go to the village." Informant nodded and left. "Everyone, be prepared for a trip tomorrow." They all nodded weakly. But, they just sat there. Shifu left to meditate.

After he left, Wan began to tear up. Su put an arm on her sister. Wan turned to cry into her sisters shoulder. Su just stroked her back gently and gently shushed her. Wan said between her sobs, "Thi-is i-is all m-my fau-ault."

Su pulled her back and looked her sister straight in the eye. "This is not your fault, got it? You were played, just like DB was. We will get DB back to the way he was, got it?"

"O-okay." She then pulled her sister into another hug. Su motioned for the other to leave. They did. Wing stayed and hugged Wan as well. The three sisters just sat like that.

**Training hall**

Everyone was sitting in the training hall, but were not training. It was just that it was the only room that they could be comfortably sitting with there injuries. "So, how do you guys think DB was able to use each of our styles?" Everone shrugged at Po's question. Except Mastermind, who just looked like he was thinking about something. "What about you?"

"Hm. It could be that his subconcious was recording everything that he was watching, but not able to do any of it because it couldn't bring it into his concious self. But, when we hurt his heart like we did, it opened up his concious self to be able to do it."

"You lost me."

"Of course I did. In simpler terms, Dragon Warrior, his subconious would be like a vault that is locked. Information about what he was seeing you guys do was locked away in there. But, when we hurt his heart, it gave him the combination to it, allowing him to do what you guys do. Now do you understand?"

"Totally. Also, Tigress. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Po. I forgive you." The two shared a short kiss.

Shifu then burst into the room with the Wu sisters and Xi-xong. "What's going on, Master Shifu?"

"I have terrible news! I was flying back to the emperor's palace, when I noticed some flames from somewhere. I flew down to investigate. It was a hidden village that had been destroyed. I found a boar that said a miniature wolf had done it and headed east. I believe that it was actually DB. The boar died shortly after he gave me the information."

Su spoke next, "He is most likely headed to another bandit village. We need to get there first and hold him off until Informant returns." Everyone got up and headed to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

"DB will be headed here." Wan pointed to an area on the map. "It is the biggest bandit village."

Traitor stood with his wings crossed. "Figures. His first act as a rouge is destroying a bandit village." Wan shot him daggers and he shut up.

"Xi-xong, go to the emperor and tell him what is going on. Wan, make a portal to the village. Leave it up. We will also leave Informant a note for when he gets back." Xi-xong left immediately. Wan made the portal, and everyone went through.

**Bandit village**

Everyone stepped out to the outskirts of the village. This one looked much like thother one, except the buildings were taller and the road was paved, but broken. A wolf bandit happened to look there direction. "Well, I haven't seen you three here for a while. Say, who's the beaver, bear, and vulture? And why are the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Grandmaster of the Jade Palace with you?"

Su answered,"Well, The vulture is Traitor. The beaver is Avenger. The bear is Mastermind. The others are here with us because a threat is coming that is dangerous to this entire village."

"What is it?"

Traitor answered,"Our arch-nemesis. DB. He is a rouge ninja. He was able to defeat all of us. But, when he called the Dragon Warrior a pathetic excuse for the Dragon Warrior, he was able to beat DB. We are now here to protect you."

"Alright. I'll buy it. Anything we can do to help?"

Mastermind answered with an annoyed tone, "Ya, get inside until the fight is over."

"Fine we'll get inside." The wolf left.

The warriors then waited.

**evening**

DB finally arrived with just enough light to see. They all got into fighting positions. DB stopped and seen them. "You guys are here? Whatever." He then turned around and walked away.

The warriors were confused. "Well, he isn't coming back. He is just going back to the other village."

"Let us return home, then." They left through the portal after DB was out of sight.

**Jade Palace**

They came through and Shifu said, "We will eat and then go to bed."

They all ate just one bowl and then fell into a deep sleep right away when they got into bed.

**The next morning**

They all got up. None of them really ate breakfast. Not even Po. They were thinking too much about DB. Informant came through a portal with DB's parents, Wayward Son, and a cloaked figure. "No time to explain the cloaked figure. If we need her, she will reveal herself. Until then, she will stay behind Mastermind. Where is DB?"

"Most likley at the remains of the bandit village."

"He destroyed a village? What happened to our son?"

"I understand your worry, ma'am. We really don't know. We just know he started acting this way because of those three." Shifu motioned to the three villians. "They are now helping us to fix their mess. We are hoping that you will be able to get through to him."

"Okay. Take us to him." Wan opened a portal and they stepped through.

**destroyed village**

They came through and flames came from the ruble and blood and bodies covered the dirty streets. "Our son...did this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I knew he was capable, I just didn't think it would happen becuase of his demeanor."

At that moment DB came into the destroyed village. "Mom? Dad? Wayward Son? What are you guys doing here?" He had a small change in his voice.

Wayward Son came forward. "DB, we are here to try to help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Yes you do. This is not you. Please, we need you to change." Wayward Son tried to put a hand on DB, but he just hit his hand away, then hit him and swung down with a katana. Wayward Son got out of the way and hid behind everyone.

His dad then tried. "Son ,what's happened to you?"

"Those three caused Wan to break up with me."

"That's why you're so cold now? If you're heart is broken, why didn't you just cry for a few days like most people, instead of going on a rampage?"

"I did. But, when I heard about them being the cause for it, that is when I went on the rampage."

"Son-"

"Stop right there! I don't need your _love_! You are just here because of something to gain!"

"That's not true!"

"LIES!" He shot arrows at him, but Wayward Son caught them all.

His mom came forward now. She had tears in her eyes. DB's expression softened a little. "Wh-why are you acting like this? This isn't the son I had raised."

"Well, I never was heartbroken before."

"But, the son I raised was always able to take sadness easily. Sure, you got mad if someone tried to come to you, but you never went to these extremes."

"Heartbreak is a greater sadness than I've ever faced before, so of course there would be a greater level of anger."

"Please, calm down and become the son I had come to raise."

"GET AWAY!" He hit his mom when she tried to touch his shoulder. She fell into his dad's arms. They now both had tears in their eyes.

"HEY! Don't you be smacking your mom, button! Now, I want you to go and sit down on that stump and think about what you did."

DB's eyes softened a lot as the cloaked figure stepped out from behind Mastermind. He recognized her voice. "Is that-"

"Yes it's me, button. I'm the only one that would wear a cloak. Now, get off your pedestal before I knock you off it." She then removed her hood.

"Taka."

**Aaaannnd...scene. I started to laugh when I was writing her lines. I asked my relative that Taka is based off of how she would act, though I really should have known, if I would have thought about it longer. Anyways, Since I didn't get any reviews since last chapter, I'm gonna beg. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSSSSSE GIVE ME A REVIEW! PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PALEASE! It will make so happy so please leave a review!**


	13. DB's Release

**New chapter! Yay!**

DB had a smile tugging at his mouth. Everyone else was shocked she was using that approach. "Same as always, Taka."

"Well, why should I change? Now, you need to clean up this mess you made before I shove a piece of this wood up your butt."

Everyone was really shocked now, but what was even more shocking was that DB started to chuckle. He put away all weapons. He shook his head. "You're still whack."

"Yes. I know I'm whack! So, deal with it."

DB chuckled again. Shifu leaned to the others and said,"This could be interesting." They all just nodded.

DB's eyes then reverted back to the death glare. "Why are you here, anyways?" His voice had also reverted back to the way it was before.

"I'm here because I heard my little button was in trouble. Now, what did I say about you and your pedestal?"

DB chuckled again, his eyes losing the look of death. "You never know when to shut up, do you?"

"Nope!"

"But, that just makes you fun to be around."

"YES IT DOES!"

"I love ya, Taka, but you're nuts."

"I'm part of the same family as you, so what do you expect?"

"Good point. With this family you either go insane or... you go insane."

Taka and DB both laughed. DB then grabbed his head and stopped laughing. "What's wrong, button?"

"Headache." He then let out a scream of pain and had the look of death in his eyes. "What reward did you get offered?"

"TO SEE YOU!"

"Ya right."

"That's it!" She then walked right up to DB and smacked him. It was enough for him to fall to the ground. "I told you that if you didn't get off your pedestal, I was gonna smack you off of it."

DB chuckled as he got up. "That you did. That you did." Everyone was shocked again, since he didn't try to kill her. "It's so great to see you."

"Well, of course it is! It's me! Now, little mister, I want you to clean up this mess you made in this whole village."

"You aren't my mom. And you aren't a maid. This also isn't my room." DB then let out a small chuckle. "Why were you brave enough to smack me?"

"Because I'm nuts!"

DB chuckled again, but stopped as he grabbed his head again and screamed a little louder. A light also began to glow on his head. He was back to his dark self. "Get away from me. Not for me, but for you. I'm a monster. I'm nothing, but evil."

"Button, you are about as evil as a button. Why do you think I call you button?"

DB was smiling again. "You know just how to make me smile."

"I've known for eighteen years now. It ain't gonna change."

"What have you been up to for the past few months?"

"Cleaning. Talking to Wayward Son, thinking it was you. Getting annoyed by the pets. What about you?"

"Um, just look at where I'm at and take a wild guess."

Taka looked around. "Um. Remodeling."

DB just burst out laughing. It was in part with how she said it. It was like that was her actual answer. "Why did you say remodeling?"

"Well, it looks like you tried to remodel this town, but failed miserably."

"With how I was... uh... _remodeling... _I actually succeded."

"Doesn't look like much of a success to me."

DB just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did I get lucky enough to be related to you?" DB then grabbed his head again. The light grew much brighter. His scream was also much louder. "MAKE IT STOP!" The pain ceased. His eyes were now neutral. "Taka, please leave before I can no longer control myself."

"WOAH! Why would you even need to control yourself?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" DB was chuckling while he said that.

"Well, you didn't specify, so how am I supposed to know what you mean?"

"You're supposed to know what I mean by knowing me!"

"I just found out a lot about you that I did know before. So how am I supposed to know that you still mean the same?"

"Good point. I have kept a lot from you. But, it was for protecting you. I kept it from everybody. I recently told my parents because there was a ninja fight near the house, which then meant _all_ my secrets had to be revealled to them. I wish I could have told you and still kept you protected."

"Why not just have me join with you and train me? Then, I could protect myself with more than just a shotgun."

"Ya." He chuckled a little. "You're insane, whack, and my relation. But, that just makes you fun to be around."

"YES!"

"La storia ci insegna."

"Ma, che cosa ci insegna. I'm surprised you still remember that."

"It's something that I wouldn't easily forget. Because it is about the only thing you could teach me."

"Bite me! NOT LITERALLY!"

"Awww." The two just laughed, then DB screamed again and put his hands on his head and the light grew brighter. "MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!"

"TAKE COVER!"

Taka jumped behind the group, who just took a step back. an exlposion did happen and they had to shield their eyes from the light. When they were able to see again, what they seen surprised them even more so than what Taka had said. It was...

**Revealed in the next chapter! Cliffhanger! Am I mean? **

**Taka:Yes you are.**

**Me: How did you get out?**

**Taka:DB showed me the backdoor. You really need to secure that.**

**Me:*groans* Why is there even a backdoor in the first place?**

**Taka:I don't know!**

**Me: Please-**

**Taka: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me:THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Taka: Think I care?**

**Me:No.**

**Taka: EXACTLY!**


	14. The Exhausting Final Fight

**Now, we can see what that cliffhanger was about.**

**Taka: WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Me: GET BACK IN THE STORY!**

**Taka: No.**

**Me: The cliffhanger won't get solved if you don't go back.**

**Taka: So.**

**Me: YOU JUST SAID THAT IT WAS ABOUT TIME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER TO BE SOLVED!**

**Tka: I know.**

**Me: *facepalms then pinches bridge of nose* *groans* Please. Just get back to the story.**

**Taka: Alright.**

**Me: **_**Thank you!**_

...because there were _two_ DB's. One looked like the DB they all knew and loved. The other had a blood red and black striped shirt with black pants and black gloves. He also had fur that was somewhat spikey and he had two tufts of fur on his head that looked like horns. They were both laying down with there eyes closed. Wan imediately went up to the one that looked like the one they knew. Everyone except the bad guys followed suit. Wan propped up his head on her knees. "DB, are you okay?"

"Depends. Am I dead?"

"No. You're very much alive."

"Oh. Then, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He had a smirk on his face as he said the last line.

"DB. You shouldn't be calling me an angel."

DB finally opened his eyes. They were very comforting. "You are the closest thing to an angel I have ever met. You were just hurt when you seen me there. I can understand that. I'm the one that was in more wrong. I was in hurt as well, but I then felt it turn to anger so great that I. That I..." He trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

"Shhh. It's okay." Wan gently stroked his head. "I forgive you."

"As do we." DB slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Master Shifu, who was smiling a little. DB couldn't help, but smile. Shifu then turned towards Taka. "I thank you for getting him back."

"IT WAS MY PLEASURE!"

"Your tactics are most...unconventional. But, they also seem to have been the most effective."

"Well, she does know me the best. We also have a lot to catch up on."

"You bet we do, button!"

"Can we stop this amore-fest." The voice had a Spanish accent. They all turned to the speaker, which was the other DB. He was sitting up and his eyes were nothing, but evil. "It will make me enfermos."

"Um, I know more Spanish than anyone else here and I didn't even know what you said." DB had a raised eyebrow as he was speaking.

The other one grumbled something in Spanish, but nobody caught anything that he said. "It means sick. Tu eres muy estúpido."

DB raised his eyebrow again. "Wait a sec. You are calling me stupid. But, you came from me, which means when you call me stupid, you are calling yourself stupid, which just shows how stupid we really are."

Everyone chuckled at that. Well, Taka burst out laughing. The other DB just glared at them. He grumbled some more in Spanish. "Am I the only inteligente one here?"

"Again, you called me stupid, which calls yourself stupid, which shows how stupid we are." Everyone chuckled a little more. "Now, what is your name?"

"Mi nombre es Diablo."

"Diablo. Spanish for Devil. So, that means you are Spanish and evil."

"So, you do have some viven las células cerebrales."

"Wow. You have not grasped that every time you insult me, you insult yourself." Diablo just grumbled more in Spanish. DB then stood up. "Everyone stand back." Everyone did. The bad guys went to the other side of the group and backed up a little bit from Diablo, showing they were on his side. "Alright, Diablo. Let's get this fight over with." DB then pulled out his katana.

Diablo stood up and pulled out his own katana. "Thought you would never ask."

DB looked to the sun and back to Diablo. "About ten thirty. Let's start!" DB's face became serious. The two coyotes charged at each other. They hit swords and spun under them and around. DB threw a kick, but Diablo jumped out of the way and charged again. DB shifted his weight and swung hard. Diablo jumped over him, spun and tried to swing at DB, but DB used the force of his swing to spin himself all the way around and block the strike. The two were glaring at each other as there blades locked. They were both determined to win. They pushed against one another and they went ten feet apart. They charged again. DB swung down as Diablo tried to stab at DB. DB got Diablo's blade stuck on the ground. DB tried slamming his foot onto Diablo's blade, but Diablo moved the force of the strike to the ground. A big dust cloud formed. When it cleared, DB's foot had made a crater in the ground that had his foot as the center and it went all the way to his other foot. "Hm. You're the first person to ever redirect the kick."

"Wanted to keep my hoja in tact." He then tried kicking DB away, but DB flipped out of the way of the kick.

DB was on all fours. "Let's do this." Diablo then got into a fighting position with a growl, showing all his teeth. DB reciprocated this action. Mantis and Monkey were whispering. Po then joined in. DB shot a glare to the group behind him, without taking his eyes off of Diablo, making them quit. The canines charged again. When their blades hit, DB used the force to roll over Diablo. When his feet touched the ground, he swept them under Diablo, making him fall, but Diablo just made DB fall. They both rolled to where they were on one knee. They had their free hand forward and their katanas were over their heads. They snarled at each other. They then launched themselves using the foot that was on the ground and swung at each other. The blades slid along each other, causing some sparks to fly off of each of the blades. The two spun around and charged again. Their blades just locked with a loud clash like thunder. Their faces were mere inches apart, snarling at each other. They weren't going to stop until one or both of them were lying motion less on the ground. DB sent a kick towards Diablo's face, making contact. Diablo staggered backwards and blocked the oncoming blade and just tripped DB. He jumped and swung down with his blade. DB rolled out of the way. The blade made an elongated crater in the ground. He then quickly swung to slice at DB, only to have the blade blocked and flipped over DB, who then tried stabbing with his, but Diablo jumped backwards. He then charged at DB.

**Afternoon**

The canines had just pushed each other away. They were leaning forward with their blades pointed at their opponent and both hands on the handle. They used this moment to assess each other. They still had mostly normal breathing and a few beads of sweat each. This was the longest fight DB had ever had. The two charged again. There kicks didn't go up all the way to the other's face, but they were close. DB threw a kick, planted his foot followed by another. He planted that foot and swung his blade, to have it blocked by Diablo's own blade. Diablo threw a punch, only to have it intercpted by a foot and pinned by that foot. He was now in an akward position. DB flung the sword in a way that Diablo still had a hold of it, but it went over his head, opening him upt o an attack. DB swung his blade. Diablo spun himself around to where his arm was in a normal position and pulled it out from under DB, causing him to fall. DB quickly rolled to his feet and blocked the incoming blade. He then headbutted Diablo, causing Diablo to loose his grip on his katana. DB had also lost grip on his own sword in doing that. So, when he came on top of Diablo, he began beating him with his bear fists. Diablo eventually caught both of DB's fists. He had a bloody nose and a cut lip. He then flipped DB to where he was now on top and delivering the hits to DB. DB just recipracated what Diablo had done. He had the same injuries as Diablo. He kicked Diablo off. Diablo rolled to his feet, as did DB. DB and Diablo noticed their katanas next to each other. They looked between each other and the blades. They made a mad dash for the blades. DB slid on his side and got his feet to them before Diablo got his hand there, so he kicked them away from Diablo and tripped Diablo. He got to his feet, only to be pulled down by Diablo, who grabbed his tail.. The two dashed for the swords again, grabbing their blades at the same time. They swung at each other, only to have it blocked with their blades pointed down. They flipped their blades around and pushed off of eahc other. They charged again.

**Midnight**

The two canines were hit to the ground. They rolled to their feet and observed eahc others condition again. They were now both brething heavily. They were sweating deeply. Their fur had gotten matted down because of it. They charged again. They were no longer doing rolls over each other. Nor did they try to do any flips. Their kicks only came up to the waist. The groups were watching intently. Taka was the only one that ever cheered. "COME ON DB! KICIK HIS $#!" Everyone stared at her. "I mean butt!"

B chuckled and said, "Thanks for the cheering, Taka." He dodged another strike from Diablo. "But, could you stop?"

"NO!"

"Of course not." He blocked another strike from Diablo. He tripped Diablo amd tried to strike downwards, but was tripped. The two got to one knee and were fighting like that. Diablo sweeped DB's forward leg, making both of them go into full out splits. The were fighting as they brought there feet together like a pair of scissors to stand up. They pushed off again. They charged and sliced again. They both abckked up at the last second, ending up with them both cutting the other's chest. They both howled in pain and backed up while holding their chests. It was not that they saw the extent of each other's damage. They had multiple cuts all over their bodies. Their shirts and pants were cut in many areas. They had also lost their fingerless gloves, somehow. They weren't giving up, though. They charged with a growl.

**Sunrise**

The two were still going at it. They were sweating profusely. They had gained more cuts. They were breathing VERY heavily and were swinging their blades weakly. Diablo swung down, with as much strength as he could muster. DB blocked. Diablo lifted his katana and basically dropped it onto DB's again and hit him away as hard as he could, which was just enough for him to stagger backwards. DB swung his katana as hard as he could. After Diablo dodged it, it fellt ot the ground. DB lifted it up and swung again. He missed again. The two swung at the same time and locked swords. They pushed off each other, staggering backwards. They charged weakly at each other again. Taka was still cheering. "COME ON DB! YOU GOTTA HAVE MORE THAN THAT! WHIP INTO NEXT WEEK! YA!"

Everyone was just sitting down. Mantis was standing on Po's shoulder with his 'thingies' crossed. "This is just sad. I've seen some sad fights, but this? This is just ridiculously sad. I thought it was going to be interesting all the way through. Boy was I wrong. It is just _sad_!"

Taka glared at him. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BUTTON THAT WAY!" She lunged at him, but was held back by Tigress. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

Mantis hid behind Po's head. "THAT CHICK IS CRAZY!"

DB's mom shook her head. "No. She's just _whack_!"

DB chuckled slightly from what he heard, but kept focused on the fight. The two locked blades again. Finall, their arms gave out and their swords fell to the ground. They used them to keep themselves standing. "Diablo. We ain't... gettin'... nowhere with... this fight. We're just... gonna... fight oursleves... into dieing... from... over...exertion."

"Si."

"If that's what's gonna happen, don't you think it should be the most epic battle of all time?"

Diablo thought a second before answering. "Si."

"Then...let's...take five...so...it can be... that epic. Agreed?"

"Si."

The two then turned towards their respective groups. They took five weak steps each before they fell over from exhaustion and passed out. "This is just plain _sad_."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT MY BUTTON THAT WAY!"

Tigress was starting to lose her grip on Taka. "Someone please help."

Wan and Su came and grabbed one of her arms, while Tigress had a hold of her other arms. Shifu came up and did chi block on her. The three others gently set her down. She still had rage in her eyes. Po was the next to speak. "I guess we should take DB back to the Jade Palace, huh?"

Monkey pointed to the villians and said,"What about those four?"

"Diablo's out cold. If we were to fight them, both sides would just eventually pass out from exhaustion and would end up being decided by whoever woke up first. I really don't want to take any chances."

"Po has a point." Everyone stared at Shifu from what he said. "You heard me correctly. He has a point. It is not something I would like to take a chance on. So, they will take Diablo to where ever their new lair will be. We will take DB to the Jade Palace. Wayward Son. Would you be so kind as to make the portal." Wayward Son made the portal. They tried to pick DB up, but he was moving in his sleep. Wan thought for a moment and decided to pick him up. He stopped moving and curled up into a ball, like a baby being held by it's mother. He also smiled. Mantis was chuckling and jumped onto Wan's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but DB punched him in his sleep. Po caught him. Tigress carried the still frozen body of Taka. If she could changer her expression, it would be one of amusement. You could see the change in her eyes.

**Jade Palace**

Wan carried DB to his room. She tried to set him down, but he just clung to her in his sleep. She looked to Shifu and his parents with a look of help on her face. His mom said, "Go ahead. If it will help him." Wan then laid down next to him. He finally released the arm that was over her. The other three left. Wan fell asleep.

Shifu turned to DB's parents. "That is not the first time they have been in the same bed. But, I assure you, nothing happened."

"Good. Think you could unfreeze Taka?"

"Of course." He pressed on all the right points and her fist wentflying forward and hit him and flipped herself onto her back.

"Sorry. Not really, though."

Shifu rubbed his jaw. "You are all free to stay here until DB wakes up."

DB's dad spoke. "Thanks, Shifu."

"It is not a problem. Also, please call me Master Shifu."

"Of course, _Master_ Shifu."

"I'll show you each your rooms. Everyone else, go to your rooms for sleep. No training for a month after DB wakes up."

"Yes, Master Shifu" His students all bowed, along with the Wu sisters and went into their rooms.

Shifu led DB's parents to a room, and took Taka to a room right across from them. She opened the door, but she didn't enter. Instead, she asked,"Can I go to the training hall?"

"No. You have no training in fighting and it will be locked, so that Tigress cannot enter to train."

"How do you know I have no training?"

"DB has taught me a few tricks." He then pushed her in and closed the door.

She quickly opened the door, to find him gone. She closed the door and turned to the bed. She shouted, "YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" She then ran and jumped onto it, quickly falling asleep, but waking up everyone, except DB.

**And scene. There will be either one or two more chapters. Depends on how I feel. Please review and in your review, please tell me what you think of Taka.**


	15. Monster

**Well, another chapter. I actually didn't even think about this chapter even exsisting until last night.**

Wayward Son woke up from a nightmare late at night. He couldn't shake the feeling he had. He knew that if he fell asleep again, he would have the nightmare. It was the fifth time that day that he had woke up form that nightmare. He got out of bed and walked out of the barracks and around the Jade Palace grounds. He went everywhere many times. He looked up at the stars as he was walking. "If that could happen to DB, what's to stop it from happening to me." He sighed. He knew that DB was the most morally sound person he knew. He couldn't believe wht had happened with him. Wayward Son was afraid. Not of what had ahppened, but instead what could happen.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

Wayward Son held his head. Not from pain, but rather disappointment and fear. "What if it comes out?"

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebady come and save me from this, make it end_

"How can I know that it won't come out? Why can't I just know?" Tears began to fall.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Wayward Son looked up from the ground and to the stars. "I'm a monster on the inside." The tears continued.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

He let out an agonizing howl, but no one awoke. His tears continued.

_My secret side i keep under lock and key_

_I keep it caged because I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebady come and save me from this, make it end_

After his howl, he had an idea. "If I can destroy the evil of DB, maybe it will give me the chance to defeat the evil in me." He then headed off full speed to the lair of the villians, but he still had the feeling.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

He arrived just outside their lair. He snuck in to go to the room that they had Diablo.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

He got to where Diablo would be. He struck his sword down, just to hit the bed. He turned around, but all he saw was pitch black. He was sweating, because Diablo had the advantage.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_Nobody can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

He heard the evil chuckle. "So, the monstruo came to fight the monstruo."

"I am no monster!" Diablo struck him, making him hit the wall. "I am nothing like you!" He threw some ninja stars.

"Missed. You may not be the same outside, but beneath the skin, the monster is alive." He struck Wayward Son again.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"Just release it. Feel no more suffering." Diablo threw Wayward Son out his room. "Let it set you free from limits. Let it bring you to the side of complete freedom." Diablo kicked him, hard, so that he slid into the foyer of the base.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

A new voice spoke. "He's right. Release it. You will control it, though." They turned to see DB.

"If I release the monster, it will destroy everything."

"It won't."

"IT WILL! I can't control it. I already feel like it." DB threw a spike at Diablo, just to distract him long enough to get Wayward Son out of there. Wayward Son cried all the way back, because he failed and he still felt like a monster.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

The duo arrived at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. DB set Wayward Son in front of him. "Why are you crying?" He had concern, yet seriousness in his voice.

"I. I...failed."

"Of course you did. I couldn't beat him. What made you think you could?"

"I hoped that he would have been weak from his fight with you."

"Why would you even go after him?"

"I thought that if I could kill him, that I could beat the monster inside of me."

"Don't fight your monster. Release it. If you have faith in God, you will know that you can control it. True, it will weaken you after you have used it, but while you use it, it will make you stronger than me."

"But, how do I control it?"

"You have to find the answer in yourself. Now, go off to bed."

"Alright. You coming?"

"Not yet."

Wayward Son left for the barracks.

**Barracks**

Wayward Son opened DB's door, to see how Wan was sleeping without DB there. He opened it to find Wan awake...and staring at a sleeping DB. She turned to him and smiled. "He still hasn't gotten up. He's so cute when he's sleeping."

"How long have you been up?"

"About three hours now."

Wayward Son was surprised, because it hadn't even been half an hour since his fight with Diablo. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Wayward Son ran off quickly to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

He reached it. DB was gone, but a note was there. It read

_My Son,_

_You have now learned that I wasn't DB. Learn to use what you see as weakness as your strength. It will help you in the future._

_With the greatest love,_

_Your Father God_

_P.S. Stop feeling like a monster_

Wayward Son couldn't believe it. He had been with God in disguise. Not an angel, but _God_. "Okay. I'll stop feeling like a monster and learn to use it." He went back to bed and fell asleep with happy dreams.

**Well, I bet none of you expected that, did ya? Well, please review! Also, I don't own the song. But, man is it a good one.**


	16. All Fun and Games

**Yet another chapter. Yay! We are nearing the end!**

Wan was just watching DB sleep. He had a smile on his face. She was also smiling becaus eoof how peaceful he looked. But, his face suddenly changed. It was a look of worry. He clung towards Wan, like he was afraid of her leaving. Wan didn't know what to do. She tried to wake him by gently shaking him, but that only made him cling towards her harder. She finally just said, "DB, wake up." He didn't wake up.

She tried to get him up to stop whatever was making him so restless. He finally sat up and yelled, "DIABLO!"

Everyone burst through every side of the room, making a few holes, as they were to busy in trying to get to Diablo to worry about opening them. Shifu was the first to drop his stance. "Is everything alright?"

"Ya. Just a bad dream."

Out of nowhere, Taka jumped through the paper walls with the drawer from the desk in her room and yelling, "WHERE'S DIABLO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Taka." She turned towards DB. "I just had a nightmare. You can put the drawer back from where you got it."

"Sorry about that. I just don't want my little button to get hurt."

"Taka. I get hurt in many fights, but I always manage to get whoever hurts me and beat them. Anyways. Since we're all up, how about something to eat. I'll cook."

Everyone shouted, "NO!"

Taka asked, "Why?"

"It may be because I always make a huge mess whenever I cook."

"IT IS!"

"I'll cook."

"Alright, Po." The group headed towards the kitchen for a good meal.

**Kitchen**

Po was cooking while everyone else was sitting at the table. "So, what was your dream about? Other than Diablo."

DB sighed. "I dreamt that Diablo had come to the Jade Palace and took out everyone except me and Wan. We were standing in the middle of ruble. Wan then started moving away from me. I ran after her, but she kept getting farther and farther away." He paused and squeezed Wan's hand. "Then, she said,'This is your fault. He is you. It's your fault.' I ran after her, trying to yell, but my voice wouldn't come. Then, Diablo grabbed me and kept pulling me away. He said to me, 'She is right. This is your fault. i am you and you are me.' He then threw me farther from her. He then stepped through the flames laughing maniaclly. That's when I woke up."

Po had turned from his cooking. "Woah. That would be scary. I can see why you screamed."

"You might want to tend to your noodles, instead of focusing on my dream."

Po turned back towards his noodles and just saved them from getting burnt. "I can't believe that you actually dreamed of me saying that to you."

DB just grabbed her hand and began to cry. "Besides, we wouldn't be defeated too easily by someone like him." DB smiled a little at Tigress. The others just nodded.

"I know, but I just can't help but think that someday we will all be seperated and be unable to help one another."

"We are a family. We would always be there to help each other. No matter what." Everyone stared at Mantis. "What?"

"Well, it's just that you said something like that." Everyone agreed with DB.

The noodles were then passed out. "So, are these your secret ingredient soup?"

"Yes, they are, Taka."

"Does anyone here know the secret ingredient?"

"I do."

"I knew you did, DB. But, does anyone else?"

"No. I don't know how DB knows."

DB just smirked. Taka then spoke. "Well, the secret ingredient is-" She was cut off by DB tackling her and covering her mouth. He then held up a thumbs up to Po.

Po breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid that the secret was going to be revealed."

DB got off of Taka and helped her up. She smacked him. She began to say the last word of her sentence, but DB closed her mouth again. "Don't ruin it. It's supposed to be a secret for a reason."

"Fine. I'll just say that it helped him find out the answer to the riddle of the Dragon Scroll."

"Another riddle!?"

"Yes, Mantis. Another riddle for you to figure out if you want to know the secret ingredient."

"Now, mister. You and I got some talkin' to do."

"What about?"

"You know what!" She then grabbed DB by the ear and pulled him to the barracks. "We'll be back."

"Hopefully I'll still have my ear! Taka! Please ease up on my ear! That hurts!"

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO!"

**Three hours later**

Shifu was stroking his beard in thought. The rest were just bored. "Why is it taking him so much longer to explain everyhting than it took to explain everything to you two."

DB's mom just shook her head as she answered, "When those tow get together, they become even more whack."

Shifu chuckled a little. "Still doesn't answer my question."

"That means they could be talking about anything right now."

"Yes." They turned to see DB and Taka in the doorway, both smiling."I had started to tell her about my start as a ninja, but then we went onto a rabbit trail. We eventually came back around to my adventures, just to go off on another tangent. I finally got everything out and we had talked about just about everything in the known and unknown universe."

"Yes. Just like all of our other conversations."

"Only this time, we actually did get something said."

"You did. I didn't."

"True."

"I told you they're whack."

Most everyone was confused. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"The training hall is off limits for a whole month."

"Don't worry Master. No need to lock it until the end of the week."

Everyone chuckled."I know. But, right now, it is actually locked to keep Taka out. I don't want her getting killed on it."

"I'm gonna go down to the Valley." DB left, while everyone else stayed there.

"I think I'll take a look in the valley, just to see what they got."

"Wait! don't go yet."

"why?"

"Wayward Son, how soon can you get everyone in the valley to set up a party?"

"I'm not going to help you with it, Mantis. He doesn't want anyone to be celebrating him, so don't even try,"

"Fine." Mantis crossed his 'thingies' in defeat.

"Aww. Poor baby." Everyone chuckled at Taka's remark. Mantis just went out of there.

"Now, I'm going to check out the valley."

"Be careful of bandits." DB's mom left with that.

**Valley**

DB was just having a nice relaxing stroll through the valley. He was gaining attention. It was only a few people. He easily answered the few questions that they asked. They then dispersed, as they really didn't think of him as famaous as the Five or Po. He was glad about that. He smiled as he quietly strolled through the streets. He noticed a boar bandit that was sneaking around. DB quietly went into an alley. A little later, the bandit went passed the alleyway, without noticing DB. DB then followed the bandit, without being noticed by the bandit. The bandit then went into a store and started wreaking havoc. DB entered and got into a fighting stance while saying, "I would stop if I were you."

The bandit quickly grabbed a random bystander. It just so happened to be his mom. "Take another step forward and she will die!"

"Fine. I won't take another step forward." He went out of his stance. Then in the blink of an eye, DB's arm was outstretched and a throwing knife was in the boar's head. The body fell to the ground and DB's mother ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thank you for saving my life."

"It's what I do. Now, I've gotta go before I get swarmed by villagers." He then quickly ran out of the store, leaving his mom to answer the questions of the villagers.

**Jade Palace**

In the kitchen, Shifu, Crane, Tigress, and DB's dad were sitting at the table, just talking. The others had all left to do whatever. They all entered with burn marks. "What happened!?"

Viper chuckled nervously, as did Po. "Why are you two so nervous?"

Taka then shouted, "THAT WAS THE BEST TIME EVER!"

DB walked in and asked, "What was the bes- what happened?"

"We were wondering the same thing."

Viper grinned nervously, "Well, you see..."

_flashback_

_They were all out in a field having a great time. They came to a lake that had a firework vendor. Po got all excited as he remembered the day that he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior. "I wonder if I can recreate that experience."_

_"That would amazing to see again!"_

_"Taka! Po, I don't think that's a good idea. You could seriously get hurt."_

_"Is the little snake scared?"_

_"I am not scared. I just don't want anyone getting hurt."_

_"Sure."_

_Now, Viper was glaring at Taka. "I'll prove I'm not scared!" She then bought a bunch of fireworks. Taka smiled deviously. She bought a bunch all the fireworks the guy had. "What are you doing?"_

_"I thought we could all experience it."_

_She then tackled the others and tied them up. She got a bench and sat them all on it and helped Po and Viper strap fireworks to the bench. The three sat on the bench. "I think I'm having second thoughts about this."_

_"Too late miss snake. We're going to do this, unless you're scared."_

_"Light it!"_

_"Ignition sequence, comenced." Po lit the fireworks at that. "Launching in Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" Nothing happened._

_"I'm getting off, before something bad happens."_

_"Scardey cat."_

_"THAT'S IT!" Viper then attacked Taka. As those two were fighting, the fireworks started going off. They went up, but because of the two fighting, it spun around, sending sparks onto them. Eventually, they were at the maximum height and the fireworks exploded, destroying the bench and sending them towards the ground._

_"THIS IS AMAZING!" They all landed on another firework vendor that had showed up. Becuase Taka had some fire on her fur, she lit the fuse of another firework. "WE GET TO DO IT AGAIN!"_

_"WHAT!?" Before they could react, they cart launched. The went up a ramp made by the sand and were in the air. Taka was screaming out of enjoyment, while the others were screaming in terror. The fireworks exploded and they all fell to the ground._

_End flashback_

"So, this is all becuase Taka tied up all of you, except Po and Viper. Viper done it because Taka had insulted her. Po just wanted to recreate an experience."

"I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me."

DB knelt down to her. "Hey, emotions sometimes lie to us and get the better of us. This isn't your fault." Viper nodded. DB stood up. "Now. I have just one question for you two." He motioned towards Po and Taka. "What were you thinking? Why did you do that...without me!"

That shocked Po and everyone except Taka. "You weren't there. Ya wanna go do it now?"

"You bet!"

"You two aren't doing that alone."

They turned towards Wan. "Whay not?"

"Because. I'm going with you."

That shocked everyone except DB. "Even with your burn marks? I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"It won't feel as bad since you'll be there."

"Alright! Let's have a race with the fireworks. See who can get the highest the fastest." The three ran off.

Everyone just stared at where they ran to. DB's mom walked in. "What happened to them and what are you all staring at?"

"Well, our son left with Taka and Wan to have a firework race. The others are all burnt because of fireworks.

**an hour later**

The three reentered with more burn marks than when they left. DB had it the worst, though. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Calm down, DB." Wan sat him down, along with herself. They both groaned in pain.

"He is right, though, Wan. It was amazing. I would of liked it more If I would have won."

"Hey, don't blame me for having the know how of placing the fireworks in the most effective positions. It is all about science."

"So, DB won?"

"You bet I did." He did a fist bump, that made him groan in pain."

"How is it he came out more burned?"

"It is all because of how I positioned them. That is also how I won."

"What happened?"

"You would of had to be there to know."

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next one is the last one. Then, I'm taking a break for Christmas.**


	17. Epilogue: The end of an Enemy

**I decided to just get the last two chapters in on the same night. Some things will be revealed. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since the firework was walking in the courtyard when he heard a flying creature land. He turned to see Darkness. "Hello, DB."

"Hello, Darkness. What are you doing here?" DB put his hand onto his katana.

"Just checking in to see how my toxin is working."

"Well, I'm not dead."

"No. Wasn't meant to kill you. But, make you my slave by me saying my name. Darkness."

DB just stood there. "I'm still in control of myself."

"How? Have you been acting any differently? Mor agressive? More angry?"

"Now I know why i was so angry now. It was because of you. You actually forced another me to be made. He's evil."

"Si. And he's me." The two turned towards Diablo, who had just arrived.

"Maybe I will be able to control you. Darkness."

"What was saying your nombre supposed to do?"

"Why aren't either of you being controlled by me? i need one of you to be under my control to get what I want."

"Well, I'll fight off DB." Diablo then jumoed up and swung down with his blade. DB blocked it. The force made a crater form in the ground. It was about ten feet in diameter. He sprung off and charged again.

Darkness chuckled at this. He started to go towards the buildings, when Wan appeared at the top of the steps. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Darkness. If you know what is good for you, you will let me pass, so that I may go to the beautiful tiger that lives here." Wan drew her katana. "Well, I guess you don't know what is good for you."

"I learned from my boyfriend." The other two Wu sisters came next to their sister. "Now, my sisters and I will defeat you." The three felines charged towards him, while he charged for them. The Wu sisters began their ultimate move. He flew away. They just steered towards him. When they got close, he simply grabbed one of them and stopped the move. It was a bad move on his part, because Su swung herself into tackling him, thus breaking the connection. They went to the ground, but Darkness kicked her off. The other two charged at him, but he hit them away easily.

**Pool of Sacred Tears**

Wayward Son wa sitting there in the lotus position, trying to figure out how to release the monster without it taking control. Each time he tried, he felt angry. A light flashed in front of him. "Do not fight the anger." It then flashed away.

"Don't fight the anger? But, then it would destroy everything."

Tigress ran up to him. "There is a fight going on at the Jade Palace!"

"I'm coming!" the tow then took off towards the Jade Palace.

**Courtyard**

Within the time it took for the two to return, Taka had tried to join in the fight, but was quickly taken out. Shifu had also joined in fighting Darkness. Wayward Son went to join in that fight. He struck Darkness in the chest, just to be hit away by one of his wings. He stopped himself, just to see Su and Shifu hit away. He pulled out a chigiriki and swung at his head. Darkness dodged, only to be hit by Wing. Wayward Son then kicked him. Darkness was then thrown by Shifu's staff, into the fight between DB and Diablo. He hit Diablo. Diablo grabbed him. "You interupted my fight. For that, you will die." He then thrust his ninja sword through his chest before he could react.

Darkness then hit him. "I will not be defeated by a simpleton, such as yourself."

DB stopped the other from joining in. "We will let Diablo and Darkness fight out this disagreement. Whichever one is left standing will have more than enough sense not to attack us. Tigress, take Taka to her room."

**An hour later**

Darkness was thrown through the doors with several swords stiking out of him. He got up. He was worn out, but still fighting. Diablo was also worn out, but he wasn't visibly injured. It looked as though he was only trying to get stuff stuck into Darkness. "Diablo, are you just trying to get stuff stuck into Darkness?"

Everyone stared at DB. "Si." Now they all stared at Diablo."Best way to beat him is to stick stuff into him."

"Thanks for the tip."

Darkness charged at Daiblo again and they tumbled down the steps. They all ran to watch. "Two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean, Monkey?"

"Well, one of your greatest fears gets defeated along with one of your greatest enemies."

"I don't think either one of them will be defeated. Wayward Son, where were that Tigress had to go get you?"

"I was at the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"why?"

"Because of something that I was trying to master."

"Oh. New move?"

"In a way." DB just left it at that.

"Hey, they've finally hit the bottom."

"I hope it was yours, Mantis."

They all turned towards Taka, who had waken up. "It was actually the bottom of the steps."

"why aren't any of you fighting?"

"We are letting those two fight it out. Hey, they're both leaving. Crane. Knock out Darkness." Diablo had made a portal after DB had said that. Crane flew quickly towards Darkness and hit him twice with his wings and then brought him to them. Darkness looked up to DB. "Now, I will no longer have dreams about you killing anyone I care about." He then sliced off his head. "Well, that's done. Wayward Son, you need to stop feeling like a monster. Now, who wants to race woks?" They all raised their hands, except for Wayward Son. DB pulled out the woks and said, "Wayward Son and Shifu, be the judge on who wins." The two jumped down to the bottom. After everyone sat down, DB shouted,"GO!" They all pushed off and were racing down at blinding speeds. DB had his tounge hanging out and screaming with Taka, "THIS IS AMAZING! WOOHOO!" Mantis's flipped about halfway down. Wan kissed DB, making him lose focus and fall out of his wok. Tigress had tried the same thing on Po, but as soon as she tried, Monkey came in between them, making her fall backwards and out of her wok. Taka won the race by only a little. She also slammed into a wall, and then had Po slam into her. DB ran up to them after Po and Taka had fallen. "Are you okay?"

"Let me think, I hit a wall and then was hit by a five hundred pound panda. What do you think?"

"No need to get fiesty. I was kissed and then fell out of my wok and rolled the rest of the way down the hill."

Crane came up and said, "I cannot believe that I did that."

"But, was it fun."

"Not enough for me to do it again."

Taka then went up to him and said,"You will do it again or else I will forse you onto a firework ride!"

Viper got between Taka and Crane and said,"you try to do that and you will regret it."

DB knew he had to stop this, so he said, "Time for my family to go! Bye Taka!" He then opened a portal beneath her feet and she fell through. He quickly closed it. "Well, better send my parents back."

It was a very heartfelt goodbye. They left with tears in their eyes. DB also had tears in his eyes. He smiled as he said, "It was great to see them again."

**The End**

**I know this isn't the best I've ever done, but I was out of ideas for this story and I was bored with writing it. That is part of the reasom why I did it on the same night as the one before. The other part of the reason is to do it as a Christmas present for you. So, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! May God bless you in the coming year. **


End file.
